One Kiss From Fate
by venetian shadow
Summary: Dr Sydney Jordan is fresh out of med school and working with Dr Carlisle Cullen. They work well together and get closer away from work. But on a search & rescue op, Sydney is fatally injured, what will he do? No Esme or Bella yet Carlisle&O/C Romance :
1. Never Did I Think I Would Be Here

A/N Don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilighted, that's all Stephanie Meyer's dreams on paper, but this is mine, I own anything you don't recognise, don't be shy to PM me if you have any questions.

Listening to my trusty iPod, my ever faithful buddy. I dedicate this to all my readers, KimBraindead in particular, and those lovely ladies who fancy a bit of the good Doctor!Happy (late) Christams :) Esme isn't in this story, and Edward hasn't met Bella yet.

Chapter One.

"Never did I think I would be here."

The air was alive with activity, buzzing even. In the dense forest opening at the base of the mountains, the black of the night was alive with artificial lights; police choppers, ambulances, mountain rescue. The lights on their modes of transport lit the dead night sky, dancing from blue to red to white.

It had gone from a search and rescue operation, to a search and retreive in a matter of hours, nothing unusual, except that the whole op had startred out as a simple searcha dn rescue, a groupd of college kids had gone missing in the Alaskan mountains and one had only come back, with the report of finding several bodies, and being chased by a hungry dirty, male with red eyes.

The police hadn't beleived him, until he gave the description of the other missing people, a more in depth description that the one the press had released.

The search had begun without without me, I had been assisting an emergancy consult when the call came in. Being a doctor and a mountain rescue volunteer occasionally clash with eachother.

By the time I had finished and made my way with the paramedics to the base camp, it had changed to search and retreive as one body had already been found.

A large gazeebo with chillers had been set up as a make shift mourge untill we could send the bodies to the hospital mortuary for further examination.

Families and friends were gatherd with further volunteers.

Gareth Jordan was the name of the kid who had managed to escape "the maniac", had given a location as to where the mass of bodies could be found.

Three hours later, I found myself amongst the bodies, the group had been split up and I found them, the missing college kids.

I had also found the crazy red eyed guy that our lucky escapee had described. I don't know what exactely happened in those fast moments that seemed so slow, and seemed to last for ever, but I do this; ,y body had somehow ended up lying at the foot of a large fir tree, batterd and broken and bleeding heavily from wounds I had somehow received.

Then He was holding me in his arms, my blonde God, my Carlisle.

"I'll make it go away Syd, I'll make the pain stop, for ever." His honey coverd voice whisperd to my bleeding and dying ears.

"Carlisle?" I could barely even whisper my goodbye as I felt my life force slowly but surely leaving my body. "I love you."

"Shhh, it's all going to be ok." He gently kissed my lips, then my neck, and I then felt the worst pain of my life, spreading through my body, sheer and excruciating agony that I can not describe in words.

Then it all went dark. 


	2. The Day I Met Him

A/N Still don't own Twilight, never have and never will. This is just me dabbling in a fictional world. I own what you don't recognise.

Hope you liked the first cliff hanger guys!! I don't know any places in Alaska which where this is based, so if I get it wrong, don't be too shy to tell me!

Thanks for reviews, KimBraindead-You're comments are very much loved! Too bad there's no going to the SPN ComicCon! Don't worry, my only SPN buddy can't afford to go either :( We can YouTube it though, all hail YouTube!!

Chapter Two.

"The Day I Met Him."

It was my first day as a doctor at Alaska Regional Hospital in Anchorage, Alaska, and I was feeling nervous.

I had recently been a med student at Harvard University, in a nice and warm part of America, and no I was here, in Alaska and freezing half to death in a place where it either snows or rains or is over cast for most of the year. I had grown up in Forks, Washington as a child so it wasn't like I had never lived in less than desirable weather conditions, but I had chosen not to for my student years.

Alaska was the first job I had come across when I had qualified, I wanted to branch out, and most of the people in my classes were going on to surgical residencies and I just wanted to be a regualr doctor, working in the ER and following my families footsteps with mountain rescue volunteering.

I got out of my nice warm Ford KA and steped in to the slush cold outside. Shivering slightly, I locked the door and made my way through to the reception area of the ER.

There was still snow on the mountains and ice on the roads, but somehow I managed to stay on my feet when I was outdoors, something of a challenge for me unless I'm in hiking gear.

There was a busy middle aged looking woman with frizzy red hear and big round glasses sat in place on her round, chubby face, her name tag read "Helen".

"Hello Helen, I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked in a shy voice, hoping she wouldn't be annoyed I had interrupted what ever it was she was doing.

Helen looked at me from above the frames of her glasses and paused for a moment before speaking to me.

"I could, if you tell me what it is you need help with young lady." She had a stern and booming voice, I made a mental note to not ever piss her off in the future.

"I'm supposed to be starting here today, my letter said to arrive an hour before shift." I got out my letter from the board of directors who were dealing with my employment. Helen took the papers, looked at them and then at me in disbelief.

"Your Dr Sydney Jordan?" She asked.

All I could do was nod at her.

"You have any ID, "DR" Jordan?" She quizzed me. I knew this would happen, 24years of age and I look like I should be a senior at high school. Wasn't my fault I was born short and skinny.

I nodded at her and handed her my drivers lisence out of my purse, she looked at it rather skeptically.

That picture had been taken a few weeks before I turned 16 for my licence, and I hadn't changed at all since. I've been 5ft 1", long black hair, green eyes and skinny since my early teen years. Skinny size 4 with size 4 feet and a 28D chest, but one hell of a fiery temper to go with it. I may be a titch, but I am not a soft touch.

"You really DR Jordan? 'Cause honey you look like my fifteen year old grandaughter." Helen actually gave me a smile, so I gave her one back.

"Yup, that's me, worlds tallest midget." Helen laughed and handed me back my letter and licence, she stood up and came around the counter, and toward over me, she was 8inches taller than me and about a metre wider too.

"I'll show you to Dr Cullen's office, he'll be your mentor for the next week or so, just to be there if you need help with a patient, consult, or reaching something." Helen chuckled, and I gave a weak smile. I was used to people making comments about my height, it didn't bother me, some of them could be quite funny actually.

We walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

"So you've come from California huh?!" Helen was getting a little out of puff.

"Yup, first job." I replied, making small talk.

"Long way from home then, family near by?"

"No, just me and Oz, my cat." I had decided to get a cat for company, Oz was a fat ginger male, a rescue form the pound. A house cat and the spitting image of Duck. Good job he was a house cat, the apartment I was renting was kinda small with a small balcony off the kitchen.

"Duck? Did you name him?"

"Nah, that was his name any way, I got hi form the pound."

"I like cats, just not when they leave dead mice on the door step as a "present" for me!"

Helen and I chuckled along together as we reached the office. Helen knocked softly, and a muffled "Come in" followed shortly.

Helen walked in with me following behind like a kid on her first day of Kindergarten.

"Dr Cullen, this is Dr Jordan, it's her first day and she's been assigned to you." Helen nudged me forward and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled meekly at the tall blond man in front of me. Doctor? He looked more like a model!

"Dr Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you." He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I replied, his hand was very cold, very firm too.

"Now you take care of our newest team member Dr Cullen, she's come all the way from California." Helen was acting like a mother hen, and I swear I was blushing.

Dr Cullen smiled.

"I will Helen, thank you."

"Good day Dr Cullen, now Sydney, if you need anything, just ask, and I'll see you both later." Helen smiled, and I nodded and gave her my thanks and she left me and the doctor who should have been a model to it.

"Sydney, was it?" Dr Cullen asked me.

"It's Syd, actually."

"Well, Syd, I'm Carlisle and welcome to Alaska Regional. I'll show you to the locker room, there's a locker there for you and your lab coat. Here's the combination." He handed me a sealed envelope and smiled.

"ROunds start in just under forty five minutes, have you eaten breakfast? Had coffee?" He asked me, motioning me out the door so I could follow him.

"Breakfast yes, not coffee though."

"Not a caffeine fiend then?" He smiled at me as we walked the short distance to the end of the hall way where we entered the locker room and we found my locker, number 17.

"I like coffee, just forgot to buy any." I opened the envelope to reveal my combination locker, 6738, an easy number to remember, seeing as it was the PIN number of my bank card, spooky huh?

I opened the locker and got out the white crisp coat, the black lettering had my name on it, I smiled inwardly at the letters; Dr S JORDAN, MD, ER DEPT.

"We don't have scrubs for the doctors, that's for the nurses and surgeons, we just have lab coats, we look more important that way." Dr Cullen winked and smiled at me, making me laugh a little.

"Of course we're more important than surgeons, we're the ones that keep the patients alive for their surgeries!" I replied, but never ever forget that paramedics are important in the cycle;e of a patients treatment too, after all, if they don't keep them alive on the journey to the ER, we can't treat them.

"I'll meet you back in my office when you have gotten ready." He smiled and left, I was the only one here now.

I took off my out door coat and boots and placed them in my locker and put on my black Crocs for comfort, and put on the coat, took my electric blue stethoscope out of my bag and placed it under the collar of the coat, it had a pink heart charm attached to it, my mother had bought it me and engraved the heart with SYD, i put my black, blue and red pend in the breast pocket and the tourniquet which was also a gift from my mother and was decorated with hearts in the right hand pocket along with my hand sanitising gel.

I shut the locker and made my way to the full length mirror;black trousers, lilac short sleeved shirt and my long black hair in a bun, a touch of lip balm and some foundation to cover up flaws. Professional enough. Remembering my lip balm, I opened my locker and grabbed the cherry chaptstick form my bag and put it in my left hand pocked shut my locker again and made my way to Dr Cullen's office.

I knocked and he called for me to come in, he was sat behind his big desk looking through a file.

He gave me a big smile, he noticed my silver S necklace dangling from the V in my shirt.

"Beautiful necklace, I've been looking for something similar for my daughter. May I inquire as to where you got it?" He asked, I blushed a little.

"I had it for Christmas last year, I think it's from the jewellers my mom's friend owns in Seattle."  
I informed him.

He nodded.

"Please, sit." He motioned for a seat next to him behind the desk.

"I got you a coffee, I hope a mocha is alright?" He said, handing me the cardboard cup.

"It's great, thank you." He nodded and handed me a file.

I took it and noticed a picture of a large family, him, three boys and two girls, they were all beautiful, painfully so, actually.

"Your family?" I asked motioning to the frame.

"Yes, those are my children." He replied, and I'm sure he was aware of the look of surpirse that was on my facfe after he had said this.

"You don't look old enough to have children, let alone five."

Luckily he smiled.

"They're adopted." I nodded and smiled back. I noticed there was no wedding ring. And no picture of a girlfriend, maybe there was a bad breakup recently? It wasn't my place to pry anyway.

"This file belongs to Mrs Gertrude James, 63years old, she came in to the ER yesterday. She has heart disease and was complaining of heart attack like symptoms so I moved her on to the Cardio ward. Past history of smoking, has diabetes and is overweight. Any ideas on the course of treatment, Dr Jordan?" He looked at me with a slight smile, waiting patiently for my answer.

"I suggest an ECG, maybe an MRI to check her lungs, monitor her diabetes and check for coronary disease and any blockages in the valves of the heart, maybe an Echo and possibly a referral to a Cardio surgeon just incase of worst case scenario." I replied, hoping that was the right answer.

"And what would worst case scenario be?" His face gave nothing away as he waited for me to respond.

"Emergancy coronary bypass and pace maker." I held my breath and waited for him to tell me I was wrong.

He smiled.

"Very good Dr Jordan, shall we make our way to see our first patient of the day?" He stood up and I follwed his actions and kept hold of my precious coffee and the file, ready to brave the big wide world of being a doctor.


	3. Healing Gertude James

A/N Still do not own anything Twilight related, just fancied playing around with some already made characters in an already made world. I own any thing you don't recognise.

As always, thank you for reviews, messages and don't forget to add me on Twitter (Venetia.C-Forbes)  
Keep them all comming guys :)

This is for my fellow writer and friend KimBraindead, I'm posting early because you were a very good girl and even ate all your veggies :)

Chapter Three.

Healing Gertrude James.

Dr Cullen and myself made it over to the small Cardiology ward, where in a side room with a view of the snow, was Mrs Gertrude James. All chubby and jolly and pleased to see the gorgeous Dr Cullen, but looked me rather curiously.

"Whose this Dr Cullen?" Her voice was filled with laughter, she was like the female Santa, white curly hair, a few stragglers on her chin, fat and jolly with red cheeks, propped up in her bed wearing a red long sleeved night dress. Yup, Mrs Santa had come in to my life, a tad early for my liking though, it was only February.

"This young lady, is Dr Jordan. She's had a look over your file and medical history and will be helping me with getting you better. I hope you don't mind Mrs James?" He smiled with a hand on my shoulder, standing directly beside me like a proud parent, beaming at the jolly fat lady in front of us. I just smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs James." I said with a small smile, no need to give her a big grin because I would either look like an idiot or a push over, neither impression was one I wanted any one to have of me.

"Please, call me Gerty, every one does." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Well Gerty, how have you slept?" I asked her, walking to the foot of her bed where her lap table was empty and ready for use, I spread her file open on it and listened intently.

"I slept well, a few flutters in my chest, but no more straining to breath, thank the Lord!" She smiled at me and paused for my answer, before going on to ask Dr Cullen how his children were.

"They're very well thank you Gerty, keeping themselves out of trouble. For now at least." He smiled, it was enough to make any woman weak at the knees. Unfortunately, making Gerty weak at the knees would not be a good idea with her current health and weight issues. He was a walking Grim Reaper in disguise, I swear it!

I cleared my throat.

"Gerty, you have Diabetes, correct?" I I got my pen ready to fill in various department referral forms.

"Yes it is, Insulin dependant. Four jabs a day." She replied.

"How are you're feet?" She raised her eye brows at me, and Dr Cullen looked a tad confused and his eyes never left me, I could feel them, the butterscotch colour watching my every move.

"Why? Feet are just feet!" She chuckled.

"Well Gerty, a Diabetic is at risk of a small injury, such as a tiny cut, to the foot and not noticing. This can get infected very easily. And I came across a small note in your medical history that you had a slight fall about two months ago. So, how are your feet?" I didn't scold her, but I did not humor her either.

"I stubbed my toe, which caused the fall. But it's fine." I raised my brow.

"May I have a quick look? While I'm here?"

"Of course, you're the doctor." She smiled sweetly, and Dr Cullen watched me lift the sheet off her bed to see her feet, they were red and the ankles swollen so much the dry skin was cracking. I poked my finger in to the side of each ankle, which left a small crater in her skin that a very long time to go back to normal.

"Well Gerty, I'm going to ask the Podiatrist to come and have a look at your feet and see what we can do with them. How much exercise to you take?"

"I've been following weight watchers, and walking my little Pomeranian Holly to the end of the road once a day."

"That's a good start, how much weight have you lost?"

"A stone in four months." She was proud and Dr Cullen beamed and nodded as if to say well done.

"Well Gerty, when I touched your ankles my fingers left small indents which took a long time to go back to normal, it's a sign of too much sodium in your body and I want to run some blood tests, check your iron levels too. Also I'd like to listen to your chest. Could you explain these "flutters" to me please?" I moved over to her side and warmed my stethoscope in my hands before placing it on her chest while she breathed in deeply, wheezed and then let her breath out. She got even more red in the face after this.

"Well, its like my heart skips beats and flutters in my chest. It makes me whoozy." She looked a tad more serious now, but still jolly.

"Lean forward for me please, I'd like to get a better listen at what your lungs are up to."

She leaned forwards and we did the whole breathing in, holding it and letting it out again thing.

I motioned for her to sit back and get comfy again while i disinfected the head of my scope and my hands with my sanitiser.

"Are they constant? When do you get them?" I asked, putting the bottle in my pocket again and my scope back around my neck.

"I could be doing anything, walking, standing, watching television. They last a few minutes, not very long really." She replied.

"Dr Cullen, I think a portable 24hour ECG would be appropriate as Gerty gets the palpitations at random times, and I'd like Physio to come up and try some exercises to see how long that would take to trigger the flutters Gerty is experiencing, I would also like a chest X ray before we try any thing else. If You think that's sufficient?" I looked at him, half waiting for him to say yes, and half waiting for him to say no and tell me to go back to school.

Instead he smiled.

"Perfect, I couldn't have suggested a better plan. You fill in the referral forms and I'll make sure they get to the right places. Gerty, we shall see you later." He smiled at her and she beamed back, again.

"Of course Dr Cullen, and will you be bringing Dr Jordan back?" She smiled at me, I didn't care whether or not she liked me, as long as she left here alive and well.

"How can I not? My favourite patient and my favourite team member? It would be a crime!" They both laughed and we left, we walked up the hall in silence. I had already filled out the referral forms, determined Gerty would undergo these tests, even if Dr Cullen didn't agree.

"You did very well in there. Gerty can be a hard woman to please sometimes, you handled her well and your plan of action was very good. We can sit down at the nurses station and fill in the forms." He spoke gently, he was pleased. Thank God.

"Actually, I already filled them in and they're ready to go." I handed him the coloured sheets of paper. He looked a little taken back by that.

"You would have gone ahead with the tests any way?" He asked. Not smiling any more.

"Yes, I beleive that if all areas of cincern are covered, that way, if something goes wrong and the shit hits the fan, it won't all fall one person." We stopped walking and he looked me directly in the eye, as if he were staring me down. Like Hell would I let him do that, I stared straight back at him.

Ha! He blinked first, I had won.

"That's a good philosophy to go buy Dr Jordan. I think you'll settle in well here and become a wonderful Doctor." We carried on walking. I was pleased, but didn't show it.

"Thank you Dr Cullen."

"Have you considered a surgical internship at all?"

"No, I wanted to work as soon as possible, rather than stay on for an extra year. I think that ideally a doctor should be a doctor before they even consider becoming a surgeon."

"May I inquire why you think that?"

"Because surgeons a very often just doctors with a shiny scalpel and a God complex." He was silent.

We walked a few more paces before he took a breath and spoke as we entered the elevator, alone.

"I'm a surgeon." He said.

Inside I could hear the more sensible voice in my head screaming at me that I should have kept my personal opinions to myself. This was going to ruin me.

I felt a blush start to rise as my temperature went soaring through the roof.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could stutter, while looking at my shoes. Damn it Syd, way to go and step in the crap then put your foot in your big mouth.

"Don't appologise. I've seen my fair share or surgeons with God complexes. The moment you care more about cutting and forget the patients name, is the moment you stop being a doctor. Tell me Syd, why choose this carer path?" He asked me, not a hint of anger in his voice.

I looked at him.

"I wanted to help people as a kid, my father was a paramedic, my mother a nurse. Both of them are still search and rescue volunteers, me and my brother Stan were roped in to fund raising and bake sales growing up. He's a lawyer now and plans on a ton of pro bono work for families in legal crisis." I explained. Picturing my brother and how close we were tugged at my heart a bit, homesick? Get over it Syd!

"Your brother? Older or younger?" We reached our floor and got out and walked toward the nurses station.

"Twin."

We stood briefly for a second and he looked at me, deep in to my eyes as if he were trying to read me.

Then the gurneys came crashing through the doors and all could be heard were screams of pain and the medics shouting out stats and informing every one about a huge RTA between a mini bus of young kids and a drunk lorry driver.


	4. It Was Like Being On Auto Pilot

A/N Heya guys!!!

Any one noticed how my chapters have names as well as numbers now?!? I was inspired by Kim :)

You know the score by now, don't own anything Twilight related, just Sydney and any people you don't recognise. Hope my medical blurb is accurate, actually sat with my Physiology books from college to double check!!

There will be romance, there will be heartache, and you will be introduced to Duck the cat :)

My Covenant story will be updated, but my muse left me, I even offered her a pay rise, but she still left. For Prague I think. Or maybe the moon, who knows :)

Chapter Four.

It Was Like Being On Auto Pilot.

The hustle and bustle and noise and huge and vast throng of people, living, dead and injured filled the Emergency Room. The smell of smoke, burnt rubber and blood over took my nostrils quickly.

I grabbed a sterile paper gown from the rack next to where I was now standing, Dr Cullen had rushed off with a small baby so I put on the gown and grabbed strode over to one of the beds, it was directly opposite Dr Cullen and the dying baby.

"I'm not treating him, he was the one who ploughed in to the kids." One Voice said.

"I don't like it any more than you do. Maybe we should leave him 'till last? Get the cops to interview him first?" the second voice said.

The over weight, very pale looking drunk driver of the large lorry was looking dangerously close to death.

These nurses needed to snap out of it and straighten up, he needed treatment, fast.

"Woah, hold up ladies." My stern voice came in to play. They looked at me and each gave me a challenging look. They went to open their mouths but tI got in first.

"He's a patient, he needs treatment. If he dies and you walk away, you won't be able to tell his family that you did everything in your power to keep alive." I told them, scorned them is more like it.

"I a Am NOT treating him, he's a drunk and he's probably killed half of those kids on the bus." The blond nurse said, the red head nodded in agreement. I wanted to shout, but remained clam and use my stern voice again, determined to treat this man.

"Then leave so I can treat him. He is still a patient, now get out of the way and stop wasting time and find some one to give treatment to." I glared at them, waiting for them to argue back, but they walked off, muttering their false apologies.

I went to the cubicle and put on the latex gloves and shone my pen torch in his eyes to check his responses, his eyes were ok, little dilated but that could easily be a mixture of shock and alcohol.

"Name please sir." I asked him.

"Trevor Bryant." He replied, slurred was more like it.

"Mr Bryant, my name is Dr Jordan, and I'm going to be treating your injuries. Any pain any where at all?" I studied the small cuts on his face, obviously from the glass of his windshield.

"Whip lash I guess, nothing hurts."

I felt his neck, he moved it slightly so I could examine it better, he didn't wince or say he was in pain, but that again could be shock and drink.

"I'm going to fit with an IV of Saline, try to flush your system. Have the police taken a breath test from you Mr Bryant?" I asked, he nodded. An officer came over and gave him a filthy look.

"He had a breath test, six times over the legal limit." He rudely informed me.

I fitted the cannula and hooked up the drip to the attached stand on the metal head rail of the bed.

"Nurse Sarah." I called the red head over, she was shocked I knew her name. Well, I think the huge white name tag gave that one away, nothing to be schocked over.

"YYYYYes?" She stutterd, comming over to me.

I want you to take Mr Bryant up for an XRay, keep him hydrated, keep an eye on his breathing, get him some blankets to warm him up as he's cold and fill in the emergency admissions forms please." I said softly. "And try not to let your judgment get in the way of you r job please." I added quietly to her and sternly, there was no need for every one else to hear her receive a telling off.

She nodded and went over to the desk to get the appropriate paper work and stood next to her assigned patient with a clipboard and told him she was taking him up to XRay, then the police officer cuffed him to the rail and said he'd be going with them. I threw him a filthy look before changing my gown and gloves and going over to a bed over the other side of the ER where there was a commotion and the blond nurse, Tina was panic stricken over a young boy, he was unconscious and coming out in a sore and angry looking rash over his torso, arms and face, his shirt had long been cut away and there was bruising on his ribs, a sign of a bad fracture.

"What do we know Tina?" I asked, examaning his body without touching the rash if i could help it.

"Boy, roughly about eight years old, unconscious on arrival, coming out in a rash and we don't know why." She was shaking.

"It could have been there all along." A male doctor said. He was a bit taller than me, but not buy much, he had a very receding hairline and brown eyes, he looked about fifty and needed to ditch the junk food by the looks of his second chin and rounding tummy. He must have been panicking too because his brow was sweating quite a bit.

"I think we should call Infection Disease and follow Infection Control guidelines." Dr Porky, as I had named him in my head, shouted at us unnecessarily loudly.

"Wait, Tina, your hand is on his wrist, it wasn't red a moment ago, move your hand." I instructed.

She did as I said, and surprise surprise, the area was a blazing red.

"Every one stop touching him and switch off those over head lights!" I shouted a bit too loud, it caused Dr Cullen to look over at me. "I think he has a latex allergy, and if he has a latex allergy, those lights are going to heat up the rash and make it worse." I checked his pockets of his jeans, and found a laminated wallet, inside was information, he did infact have a lkatex allergy, and an allergy to various antibiotics and skin products. Hospital suture tape included. Great, he was going flare up in a rash with what ever we had that was meant to help him.

"Get a dermatologist down here, quickly Tina, I don't care if you have to run up there and drag one one down by his ears!" I told her, she nodded and ran off.

"DR..........?" I aimed my words at Dr Porky.

"Davies." He replied, looking even more flustered.

"Dr Davies, could you call for some one from paediatrics to com up and see to this little boy? We I think we need to find some latex free gloves and find out if he can receive oxygen from the masks we have. We also need to know if we can use the ECG pads on his chest to keep a track of his heart activity. Also, fix up the monitor ready and get a nurse to stay with him and watch his breathing because right now we can't treat him until we get those gloves." I looked at Dr Davies, he looked a little dazed and like he was going to pass out.

"Go to peads, right, got it! Thomas! Get over here and watch this kids breathing as close as you can, but don't touch him! He has a latex allergy!" He shouted for the poor male nurse, looked the same age as me, and bored that he was on babysitting duty.

Meanwhile, Mr Bryant was back. Sarah handed me the XRay films, they looked clear, no breaks, no fractures and no blockages.

"Keep him hooked up to the IV and put him on oxygen for about twenty minutes and keep him warm, do obs every ten, lets get his temperature up and sobered up please." I asked, she nodded still not saying a word. "Thank you." I walked to where Dr Cullen was treating the driver of the mini bus. By now, most of the kids had been stabilized and sent down to the paediatric unit or to the intensive treatment units.

There were a few beds filled with the curtains drawn around them, I could only guess that the dead were the occupants of those cubicles.

I made my way over to Dr Cullen to offer my help.

"Mrs Hayley Howells, driver of the mini bus, aged thirty two, she has become unconscious in the last few minutes and crashed, we have shocked her to get her heart beating again and given adrenaline but there's only minimal response before she crashes again. What's the next action Dr Jordan?" He asked me.

"Intubation, CPR and possible Manual Pumping of the heart, when she's stable enough, get the portable XRay machine in here to see if there's damage to the heart and lungs." I replied.

"Well done, could you please intubate for me?" He looked at me and I nodded, quickly changed gloves, the gown could wait, it hadn't been in contact with any one and this woman's life was far more important.

I grabbed a medium sized endotracheal tube, praying it would be the right size, i didn't want to have to try serveral to find one that would fit her air ways.

I inserted the laryngoscope in to her mouth and down her throat, I could see clearly down her airways, Dr Cullen passed me the tube and I inserted it successfully. Dr Cullen hooked her up to a bag, he started the chest compressions and when he said "OK" I'd squeeze the bag to get oxygen in to her lungs.

"How long has she been down Dr Cullen?" I asked, calmly.

"Four minutes, too long. Dr Jordan, what shall we do next?" He replied, still compressing and me still squeezing the bag every now and then.

"I think more adrenaline and CPR, perhaps another shock. I think that opening the rib cage to get to the heart would be to risky in the ER, plus we don't know what's going on in her chest, she could have a puncture for all we know with out that XRay." I replied.

"Very good Dr Jordan, if you would be so kind as to inject our patient." He gave a brief smile and I prepared the shot, an injected, the heart monitor showed no sign of changing any time soon.

Dr Cullen prepared to shcok her, the voltage getting higher and me giving her more adrenaline.

"Dr Cullen, we can't shock her any more, we'll frazzle her." I said gently, I could see the determination in his eyes. He had obviously lost a few of his patients.

"Dr Jordan, please quickly pass me a chest opening kit." He asked, still compressing her chest.

"Dr Cullen, are you sure, we don't know what's going on in her chest." I replied, grabbing the kit any way.

"Please draw the curtains as I sterilise the area." He looked at her, as if he were scanning her chest for some important detail we missed.

As did as I was asked, and by the time I turned around to help, the area was orange from the Iodine and he was making the cut and inserting the instrument required to open her ribs. There was a slight cracking sound from her bones as they were opened up. And there was her heart, I could see it was struggling to beat.

"I'm going to pump her heart now Sydney. I need you to stand the other side of her and squeeze the oxygen bag gently and slowly every fifteenth beat." I nodded and did as I was told, as we worked on the middle aged woman, her heart rhythm picked up a little. Dr Cullen called for the portable XRay machine and within moments it was wheeled in. Her heart was steady enough now for him to remove his hand for a few seconds, so as soon as the machine was ready to go, that's what he did. Then as soon as the XRay was taken, he put his hand back in her chest and we continued. Her heart picked up a little more on the monitor.

"How long will it take for the XRays to be ready?" I asked him. Knowing, but just wanting him to say something.

"A few minutes, the portable machine is very fast." He looked at me, none of us said anything, we just looked at each other and continued to try to save this patient. I said a silent prayer that he could do it, for himself and for her.

"Dr Jordan, would you like to change your gloves and take over massaging our patients heart?" He asked me.

I was stunned, this was something that was usually for a surgical team, not a normal doctor.

"Dr Cullen I don't think I should. I'm not a surgical doctor. I can't go putting my hands inside people's bodies." I replied, part of me wanted to do it, but the sensible part had told me no.

"Dr Jordan, I'm the only surgical doctor in the ER right now and my hand is tired, usually for this procedure there would be a "tag team" to take it in turns. But if you don't feel comfortable, then I understand." I could see it in his eyes he was only saying that last part to get me to want to do it even more. I saw a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. He knew what he was doing, and he wasn't tired at all.

"Ofcourse Dr Cullen, if you're tired your hand could slip. I'd be grateful for the experience." i gave a smirk back, two could play that game.

I moved quickly over to his side, changed my gloves and he removed his hand, and I slid mine in and began compressing the heart gently.

"Is this correct?" I asked him.

He was stood at the head of the bed taking charge of the oxygen bag, he could see my hand perfectly from where he was standing, watching over my movements.

"That's excellent Dr Jordan." he smiled, and Dr Davies came in to the cubicle with us.

"Your patient has no obstruction to her lungs or chest, she should be stable and ready to move to intensive treatment." He looked sceptically at me.

"Dr Jordan, slowly release the heart and remove your hand, let's see how she does pumping it on her own."

I did what he asked, and her heart was beating steadily enough for her to be moved on the the ward.

Dr Cullen hooked her up to the portable oxygen cylinder and came over to me.

"I'd like you to slowly unwind the mechanism keeping her ribs apart anti clockwise please." He said to me, Dr Davies looked at me, his eyes never left me.

I unwound the metal device slowly. I could Feel Dr Cullen's breath on my neck.

"Good, well done. Now you need to withdraw it carefully and slowly." He instructed. I removed the device slowly, it was now out of her boyd totally. Dr Cullen took it from my hands and gave me a suturing kit.

"Now show me how neat you can stitch please Dr Jordan." I could feel his smile, and Dr Davies still watched, far too eagerly for my liking.

I stitched and and placed on a temporary dressing and pulled a sheet up over the patients. Dr Davies began to wheel her out.

"Good work Dr Jordan." He muttered then left. I took off my gown and gloves. Dr Cullen took them from me and placed them in a sterile disposal bag and we left the cubicle.

The hospital mortuary staff had began to collect the bodies, all five of them. Dr CUllen paused as they took the gurney with a small bundle under the sheet. It was the baby Dr Cullen had been walking on. He looked sad.

I placed a hand on his elbow and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He came out of his trance and looked at me, I gave a weak smile and he nodded, then we left for his office.


	5. An Unreal High

A/N Don't own anything Twilight, just what you don't recognise.

Hope I'm not loosing you guys amongst all the trauma and drama, but the guy is a doctor and a surgeon, so I had to include some medical stuff :) If you're unsure just ask! I don't bite, honest.

Hope you liked the pictures I put up of my characters. More will follow of other characters if you want them.

Thank you for the reviews, KimBraindead and Keeper Of The Covenat, this update is for you guys!!

On with the story!

Chapter Five.

An Unreal High.

After Dr Cullen and I had walked out of the Emergency Room, we made our way to his office in total silence.

We reached the confines of his private office and h perched on his desk, I decided to perch next to him, to silently offer my support.

"How did you find the first morning in the ER?" He finally broke the silence.

"It was good, I really enjoyed working with you Dr Cullen." I felt like I was flying after performing manual heart massage, it was a truly great feeling.

"You worked quickly and very well. You diagnosed the little boys allergy quickly, you saved his life. And handled the drunk driver professionally and encouraged the nurses to do so. You also aided me in minor surgery, congratulations Sydney." He gave me a weak smile.

"Dr Cullen-" I began.

"Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle, I know you lost a lot of patients, and with a family of your own, loosing that baby must be hard. But you saved that woman, and gave me my first taste of emergency surgery. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

He looked at me for a while before responding.

"Why would you think I'm being hard on myself?" He finally said.

"Because the way you look right now, the way you're carrying yourself when you walk, your eyes look sad too."

"You think my eyes look sad?"

"Yes."

"No one has ever said my eyes give away my emotions. You're very observant Sydney, and I'm very proud of the work you have done this morning. I hope you're proud too."

"Actually I feel a sort of high from it all." I gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"Dr Davies was pleased too. I think that when you walk in to the ER, people will automatically respect you for your skill in a crisis, not many people can accomplish that Sydney."

"Respect?"

"Yes, you took control. Not many people can do that, especially on their first day. I saw how the nurses and Dr Davies responded to you, the way they looked at you. It was with the up most respect. I respect you."

"As a doctor or a newbie?"

"As a doctor, and as a person."

"it means a lot to me that you do. Thank you."

Carlisle stood up and placed himself in front of me and looked deep in to my eyes. Since we had begun talking he had started to stand taller, like he was before the crisis and before he lost those patients.

"What do you expect from your co-workers Sydney. What do you expect from yourself when you walk in to the ER?"

"I expect the team to do what ever they can to save a life and treat people with dignity, respect and confidentiality, no matter the circumstance the patient is in. I expect my self and others to go the extra mile for our patients and try our hardest."

His hands were on my shoulders, he was closer to me now, studying my entire face.

"Sydney-"

The door burst open, Carlisle jumped back and I stood up, both startled.

It was Dr Davies with Tina and Sarah, the nursers earlier.

"Nurse Tina and Nurse Sarah have something to say to you Dr Jordan." He said, and urged them to speak.

"Mr Bryant is stable and on the observation ward, he's going to be fine." Sarah said, Tina was looking at her shoes.

"Nurse Tina, do you have something else to say?" Dr Davies urged her.

"I'm sorry for my unprofessional behaviour in the ER earlier over Mr Bryant." She never looked up from the floor.

"It's all forgotten about Nurse Tina. Thank you for the update Nurse Sarah. I have no doubt that you are both fine nurses, and I'm looking forward to working with you again soon." I said.

Tina looked up from her shoes and I gave her a smile, she nodded. The nurses left the office.

"Excellent work Dr Jordan, I'll meet you in an hour for a tour of the wards you haven't seen yet, then you can check on the patients you admitted." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"That was unexpected." I told Carlisle.

"You could have ranted at them, why didn't you?" He asked me, studying me again.

"Because even if they were told to come and see me, apologising was hard for them. I've made mistakes at med school and my mentors rubbed in my face and it was awful. Why would I unnecessarily put others through that? No one died and the patient was treated in the end." I prayed he wouldn't ask me what mistakes, even though they were small; misdiagnosis and intuabting incorrectly-two things I won't do again.

"You're wise beyond your years Dr Jordan. Now I think it's time you went for some lunch before you pass out on me!" Carlisle joked.

"Are you comming?" Not wanting to go alone, plus not knowing where the cafeteria was.

"I'll walk with you."

We left the office and walked to the elevator and got in.

"It's floor three." He smiled, pressing the button for three.

"When you have toured the wards, I'll show where the mortuary is and the operating theatres. You may have to pay a visit one day." He informed me.

"Thank you, you're very kind." I gave a smile. It seems that all I'm doing is smiling.

"Any news on Mrs James at all?" I asked, I knew he hadn't had a chance to hear any news on her tests, but it would start a conversation. I hoped.

"Not as of yet, but you'll be visiting the Cardiology wing so by the time you get there the tests will have been started. If there is a need for Cardiac Cathaterisation, then I'm sure you will be able to assist." He was watching me again. I gave a smirk and looked at him.

"That's considered minor surgery." I said.

"Yes Dr Jordan, I know." He smirked back. I knew exactly what he was playing at.

"Are you seducing me in to a surgial residency Dr Cullen?"

"Yes I am Dr Jordan. You have the skill, temperament and precision. You also have the right attitude towards urgency."

"But I told you what I think about surgeons."

"I thought I'd changed your mind?" He said, just before we stepped out of the elevator. I took control of the situation by walking past him and out the doors first.

"You're only one mad Dr, you can't change the world and it's opinions."

I may have left him dumbstruck, as he wasn't walking next to me any more. I turned to see where he was, which was standing next to the doors still, one arm croosed and the other resting on it, with his hand rubbing his chin, he was grinning.

"Something you would like to share Dr Cullen?" I walked over to him smirking. Oh yeah baby, two could play THIS game.

"Dr Jordan, you're a firecracker of a woman and have managed to make me lost for words!" He smiled and I gave a little laugh. My stomach rumbled, causing me to go red. I was in control of the situation, and now I had lost out on my defeat due to my greedy, but empty, stomach. Great.

"Let's get some lunch." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder motioning for me to move.

We walked to the cafeteria, it was only half full. Guess some people were still busy.

Dr Cullen placed a tray on the runway of the food servery. Hmmmm, maybe the food wouldn't be too bad here.

"See any thing that you like?" He asked me, bringing me out of my trance. I looked at him, this was my chance to take charge again.

"There is something Dr Cullen, but I think it best not to discuss what catches ones eye with another person." Ha! Take that Dr Hottie!

"Yes, food is a very personal option, amongst other things that appeal to ones appitite." He replied. Damn, I lost out-again!

I simply nodded and turned to the food, it was cold outside, and I was starving hungry my stomach actually hurt now.

I slid the tray along and the server waited for me.

"Lasgne and fries please." I asked and smiled, yummy, I could dip the fries in the melted cheese that was on top of the lasagna. She served my food and we walked along to the desert section, seeing as I was having fries, I picked a healthy option-a juicy red apple.

The server gave me a swipe card and informed me that doctors pay for their food at the end of the week, simply because it was easier to give a weekly cheuqe for the food we ate, rather than carry a wallet in out lab coats.

Thanking her I smiled and walked over to the table. As soon as I sat down I realised I had forgotten cutlery and coffee.

Luckily Carlisle had sat in front of me not long after I took my seat and gave me the three things I needed; a large coffee, cutlery and a napkin. He had a bottle of water and a banana.

"Thank you." I said, taking what he had given me. "Not hungry?"

"Small stomach and a restricted diet I'm afraid." He replied, still watching me.

"Too bad. I'd hate a restricted diet, I like having a choice of food." I began to eat, I dunked a fry in the melted cheese and ate it. It was like heaven.

"You learn to adapt. Taste good?"

"Very! I left my sandwiches at home in the kitchen, I thought cafeteria food was going to be awful." I admitted, taking a bite of the hot meat and vegetables.

"All the food comes from a local source, any left overs are taken to the shelter just down the road. On a Friday and Saturday night some of it goes to people in the ER who have had too much to drink."

"That's a great idea, sober them up a bit." It truly was a good idea.

We, well I, ate like that, listening to what he had to say, then when I had stopped chewing I'd ask him a question.

"Why did you adopt?" The question I had really wanted to know was; why adopt five teenagers?

"Edward, one of the youngest is actually my brother, Alice is our cousin and Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they came as a pair. And Emmett is a school friend, he never left the house, so he adopted us." He smiled.

Sweet story, I smiled back.

"Must be nice to have a big family. I bet they can be trouble when they want to be though?" I replied. A big smile spread across his lips and he chuckled to him self.

"They can be a handful at times, but it's easily resolved among the family. Tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where they are, where you grew up. What's it like being a twin?"

"It's ok, Stuart's actually taller than me, and macho. Better looking too." I smiled.

"I can't imagine any one better looking than you." I blushed when he said that, he came out of his trance quickly and stopped looking at me.

"I'm sorry Dr Jordan, that was highly inappropriate of me."

I didn't know what to say, here was the best looking man I have ever seen, and he had paid me a compliment.

"It's ok." I stuttered. "Any way, I grew up In Forks, Washington. Both parents volunteer for search and rescue. My father is a science teacher and my mother was is nurse, they're both coming up to retirement though. Stuarts just graduated from law school, he's in Seattle."

"Forks. Nice place. I passed through there a few years ago. Search and rescue?"

"Yeah, we grew up with is, my brother and I."

"You volunteer still?"

"Yes, I have a volunteers meeting tonight, and training every Sunday if I can make it."

"You enjoy it?"

"It's a great feeling when you find some one whose stranded or lost."

"And when it becomes search and retrieve?"

"That's just the way it is sometimes. It's sad when you inform the family and friends, but it's like working in the ER, people don't always make it home."

I had finished my meal and drunk and took a sip of my coffee, vanilla latte. Nice.

"I hope the coffee's ok, I took a chance and thought a little flavour would liven it up." He was watching me drink it.

"I love vanilla lattes, and caramel mochaittos. And ginger bread lattes." I smiled.

"How about mint?"

I screwed up my face in mock disgust, causing him to laugh.

"Eew, it's like drinking coffee and toothpaste! I'd rather pass on that one!" He went serious all of a sudden, so did I, realising I had probably insulted his favourite coffee flavouring.

"Please don't tell me I've insulted your tast in coffe as well as carer?" Seeing the serious and apologetic look on my face, he burst out laughing.

"I'm just teasing Sydney. I couldn't resist!" He chuckled.

"I really need to think before I speak don't I?!"

"No no, you're charming the way you are."

We both smiled before leaving so I could tour the wards with Dr Davies.


	6. Playing Operation

A/N Own nothing from the Twilight world, only what you don't recognise. Sorry if my geography is out too, I've never been to Alaska, in fact I've only travelled Europe.

Thank you for the reveiws (you know who you are, it's hard not to when you're the only ones who leave a review!) Please review because it makes me want to write more.

I tried to put a link to pictures of my characters up on my profile but I've been told that those links aren't sending people to the pictures I want to show you, so bare with me while i get that sorted. Also, if you know how to do it, please tell me!

Back to the story people!!

Chapter Five.

Playing Operation.

It was now Friday, my fifth day as a doctor at the hospital. I had been on a tour of the wards, the mortuary and the operating theatres.

Mrs James had undertaken a Coronay Catheterisation, showed that she needed Cornary Arterty ByPass Graft for arteries that had begun to be corroded with heart disease, although it was early stages, nothing could be done to stop her condition getting worse, so the graft would be done today before her arteries got worse and couldn't be repaired.

Dr Cullen insisted that he and I joined Dr Jameson, the cardiology surgeon so I could observe and he could assist. Dr Jameson was a tall bottle blond who I think may not actually be naturally tanned. She wore a wedding band, but showed no signs of giving up her flirting with Dr Cullen. She detested me because I seemed to be in his good graces permanently. He left Dr Blond in his good graces and I'm sure it was so I could observe the surgery first hand.

Dr Jameson had argued it wasn't a teaching hospital and I should watch the discovery channel and go back to college if I wanted to be in on surgeries. He said that every one had begun to learn from somewhere, and perhapes the surgery would be positive on my time and the hospital. He had given her that smile and she caved.

Dr Cullen and I had done the catheterisation yesterday, Dr Blond wasn't there, something to do with her husband and a court case, probably him suing her for biting off his balls is my guess, but who am I to pry?

It had gone smoothly, he inserted the cathater but let me inject the dye and remove the tube from her leg. Our hands touched at one point and I swear I felt tingles, as in electricity tingles.

Dr Cullen would met me in the mornings, give me coffee mid morning would give a muffing or cookie. I had worked with the nurses Tina and Sarah a lot, and we actually worked well together, we were like the three musketeers. We giggled a lot too, between patients that it. And when Dr Cullen gave me a cookie, they laughed and asked if it was because I had been a good girl. Dr Cullen smiled and said he had simply run out of gold stars, then he produced a cookie each for them and they were squealing with delight by this point.

Even if we weren't working together, Dr Cullen would be waiting in the cafeteria for me. I had switched to bringing my own lunch on Wednesday, and he would always ask me what I had bought to eat. He would get me coffee and a piece of fresh fruit, then in the afternoon he would bring me another coffee, then at the end of shift he would walk me to my car.

I made my way to his private office, with two cups of coffee.

Knocking he ushered me in. The gorgeous man was sat behind his desk, but when i walked in he stood up and walked over to me. I'd put my coat and bag in my locker already, but I'm guessing if I had still been wearing my coat he would have taken it from me. He walked to me smiling.

"Today's the day Dr Jordan, how are you feeling?" He was so happy and full of energy.

"Day? For what? Ginger bread or cinnamon coffee Dr Cullen?" I played dumb.

"Cinnamon. And the day of surgery. Are you nervous?" He took a coffee from my hands.

"Not at all."

"Really? Because it's ok if you are Sydney?"

"I'm nervous of Dr Blond-I mean Dr Jameson giving me filthy looks over the table with a scalpel in her hand." This caused Dr Cullen to laugh.

"Ignore Jameson, leave her to me."

"I'm sure she'd love that doctor." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I'll be stood next to you the whole time, of you have any questions just ask, and Dr Jameson will be concentrating on Mrs James' heart to even notice you, let alone glare at you with a sharp blade in her hands."

"Sure. What time is the surgery?" I took a long drink of my coffee, it was heaven.

"Ten sharp. I'll be with you all day, if that's ok?"

"Why would I mind? I enjoy having you breath on me and watch me like a hawk." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Surgery will be done around early afternoon, pending any complications. You know you're down to work nights next week? The rota usually goes two weeks of day shifts, one week of night shifts and one week off with every Sunday off."

"I know, I'm glad the rota is like that, I enjoy nights, and a week off a month sounds lovely."

"I doubt you'll be resting though Syd." He smiled at me.

"How did you guess Carlisle?"

"I just know you, you can't sit still for ten minutes. What will you be doing?"

"Apart from getting my sleep pattern back to normal you mean? Probably getting to know my way around the town better, do some walking."

"Don't get lost up those mountains, I'll be lonely working alone!" He joked.

"I won't go up the mountains alone, not until I know them better. I don't really feel like trying to rescue myself, or being rescued for that matter!"

We both laughed and drain our cups.

"What's on the list to do before surgery?" I asked him, he was perched on his desk now so I stood in front of him.

"Well, Mrs Jame's daughter is here, so we could explain the procedure to them before checking on last nights admissions. We won't be in the ER until after surgery, we need to be in the OR on time."

"Will the anaesthesiologist be with us when we visit Mrs James?"

"No, just you and I. Mrs James like you. I saw her yesterday when you were transferring a patient to Peads, thinks you very thorough."

"I try my best." Carlisle took our cups and threw them in to the waste paper bin and stood up, placed an arm aroun my shoulders and gave me a slight squeeze as we walked to the door.

"Lets go save some lives Dr Jordan."

"And enjoy it!" We smiled at each other, we reached the door and went through, he let go of me.

We made our way to the cardio wing of the hospital talking about his family and what their plans were for the weekend. Baseball.

"But what if it rains?" I asked.

"I'm counting on it." He winked as we reached the floor we needed to be on, walking out the elevator doors.

I caught up quickly.

"Why would you be counting in rain? Wouldn't that make it hard to play?" I asked.

"Not all, makes it more fun." He smiled, I must have looked confused because we sped up to the room where our patient was. Her daughter came running to us shouting about an emergency.

We ran in to the room and our patient was struggling to breath.

"She was complaining of flutters and then she went red and couldn't breath." He daughter was crying, red and flusterd by the sudden down fall in her mothers health.

Dr Cullen lay her flat and massaged the side of her neck, her stats began to return to normal.

"Pulmonary Massage, calms the patient which gets the blood flow to slow down and allows the heart to beat properly." He said, looking at me while stood by the daughter keeping her calm.

Dr Cullen looked at Mrs Jame's daughter.

"We'll put your mother on constant oxygen until surgery. She probably had a palpitation and panicked. Probably a little stress about the surgery." He turned to Mrs James.

"How are you feeling now Gerty?"

She smiled and gave a thumbs up. Dr Cullen raised the head of the bed so she was sat up a little and put her oxygen mask on and patted her shoulder.

"Surgery will be invasive Gerty, but doing it now is a lot easier than doing it when the arteries are in a worse state. We're going to make an incision down the middle of your chest and cut through the bone, we'll cool your heart down and we inject your heart with a preservative solution which will minimise damage and keeo your heart function from being too strained from the blood flow lessening. We will then place a tube in to your right atrium to channel the blood around your body while we fix the damage. It'll take around four hours." He turned to her daughter. "But don't panic if we're longer than that. We will keep you updated though." He smiled and the looks of panic left the roon, he had managed to melt the two ladies worry away.

"Thank you Dr Cullen." The daughter said.

"Not a problem. And Dr Jordan will be observing, if that's ok with you Gerty?"

"Ofcourse it is! How will she learn if she can't watch? Books can only tell you so much dear." Gerty replied, muffled by the oxygen mask.

I walked to the side of her bed next to Dr Cullen.

"Thank you Gerty, I much appreciate you helping me by allowing me to observe." She took my hand when I said this.

"Just make sure you become the best you can be Dr Jordan." She said and beckoned me closer, removing her mask when I put my ear cose to her.

"And make sure you don't let the good doctor slip away from you." She whispered. I stood up suddenly, she put onher mask and gave me a nod and a knowing look. Dr Cullen tried to hide his smug smile, but failed.

I blushed.

"I'll do my best." I managed to reply eventually.

"Dr Jordan, we're needed on the admissions ward. Gery, I'll see you later." Dr Cullen smiled and we left and made our way to the elevator again and headed down to floor one, just above the ER.

"Do you plan on taking her advice Dr Jordan?" He asked, not even trying to hide a smile.

"What advice would that be Dr Cullen?" I know there was no way he could have heard, even I struggled to hear her!

"I think you know."

"Come on! She wasn't even whispering that loud, how did you hear her? Unless I need to visit the audioloy department."

"You're hearing's fine Syd. I'm teasing you." He smirked.

"Did you hear her?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Then why-"

"Teasing you. I find it rather entertaining." He smirked again. I could feel my temperature rising, I was feeling flushed. How dare he tease me? WHat gave him the right to find it funny?

"Well Dr Cullen, I'd rather you found another way of entertaining yourself from now on, perhapes Suduko?" I said sharply, exiting the doors and storming to the ward.

"Sydney!" He called, and quickly caught up with me, but by now I had entered the ward and he straightened up and looked professional again.

I picked up a file from the nurses station.

"Mr Ian Charleson, aged nineteen, fell down the stairs while high and broke his leg and three ribs, minor head injury. If he has in fact come back down to planet Earth and his CT Scan from a few hours a go is clear, he can go home." I shoved the file in to his chest, raised my brows and lowered them again quickly, which gave him look that said get to it ass hole. He nodded and turned and began to walk to room three.

"Oh and Dr Cullen?" I called sweetly.

He turned and looked me, looking rather sorry.

"Try not to laugh when he tells you spaceships are real, ok?" I had my brows raised and a sickly sweet sarcastic smile on my lips, poor man, he had no idea he was forgiven instantly.

"Ofcourse." He said gave a tiny smile and walked in the room.

Poor schmuck! I noticed a pile of Sudoku puzzles and cross words cut out of the news paper and magazines on the desk. I picked one up, it looked hard. Really hard.

"May I take one of these?" I asked the male nurse, fluttering my lashed at him, how could he resist?

"Sure, take a few. I cut a whole bunch out for my girlfriend on night duty, but she didn't do them." HE smiled and went back to his filing.

I did what he said and grabbed a few.

"Thanks." I put them in my pocket and picked up the next file and began to make my way to the next patient I had admitted yesterday, a little girl with Bronchitis, I listened to her chest and decided better safe than sorry. Her mother had stayed all night with her. Poor woman looked exhausted.

"I'm going to send Sandy up to the Peads unit, a cardiologist will see her in a few hours to have a listen to her chest, he'll decide if she goes home or not. Better safe than sorry." I said, with my hand on the mothers shoulder to give reassurance and support. She nodded and sat on her daughters bed.

Dr Cullen and I continued to refer patients to wards or discharge them, we met occasionally at the main desk to change files, she I would turn on my heels and walk away pretending to be in a huff with him still. I'd walk away smiling, ha! I have won this round!

It was nine Am and Dr Cullen and I had finished on the emergency admissions unit.

"Time to scrub up. You can change in the surgeon's locker room." He informed me, still being gentle with me. I felt important now. Hmm, would this mean when he was changing in to scrubs I could sneak a peek? I began to day dream about him with no shirt on, would he be muscular? or scrawny? He didn't look scrawny.

We got to the basement, one half was the mortuary, one half was a line of ORs. Charming right?!

We entered the locker room and there was a male changing room and female. Hmph, no perving on the good doctor after all then.

"Dr Cullen?" I called just as he had begun to leave.

"Yes Dr Jordan?"

I dug in to the pocket of my lab coat and grabbed the puzzles and helpd them out to him.

"Another way to amuse yourself." He took the paper and unfolded them only to look up at my face and see me give him a smirk.

"A peace offering? Am I forgiven?" He smiled faintly.

I walked closer to him, there was no one around, so what the Hell?!

I leant up to his ear.

"You were never in trouble in the first place." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away quickly, smiling. I saw his reflection in the mirrord window in the door. He was smiling too, that was a good thing.

I had changed in to scrubs, had my hair in its usual bun and had on a surgical cap and a mask hanging from my neck. I went through the door to the sink room, Dr Cullen was standing there. His surgical cap had baseballs decorating it.

"You sure like baseball." I said smiling. He gave me a knee melting smile.

"Of course, the all American sport Sydney. I have something for you."

"Oooh, a cookie?!" I said, still smiling. He let out a laugh.

"Not a cookie I'm afraid." He handed me a cloth. I looked closer, it was a surgical cap, electric blue with pink hearts.

"Like your stethoscope." He said. I smiled even more.

"Thank you very much Carlisle. If I wasn't sterile, I'd hug you."

"Maybe after when we arent sterile?"

"Maybe." I teased him. I took off my plain pale blue cap and put my new one on.

"Perfect! You look cute in scrubs, maybe you should consider surgery, you would wear them all the time." He said, rubbing the underneath of my chin with his index finger, something that annoyed me as child, but not any more, not with Carlisle Cullen doing it.

I was blushing. Again.

"You saying I don't look cute all the time?" I mocked shock and hurt.

"Not at all, you constantly out stand with the way you look-in a good way." He added, lifting my chin higher, just as he began to stand closer, he pulled away and Dr Jameson walked in suddenly and began to wash her arms and hands.

"Are you ready Dr Jordan?" She said, looking down at me.

"Absolutely Dr Jameson." I replied confidently, given her a look I always gave stuck up people, a small smile with my chin slightly raised, which showed I was not a force to be reckoned with. She stopped staring me down and nodded.

"Good. Shall we go in?" She motioned towards the door.

"After you." Dr Cullen said, meaning ladies first, always the gentleman.

We went in to th e OR and a nurse handed us a gown each, she tied up Dr Jameson's, so Dr Cullen truned me around and did up mine, pausing at the neck tie for a moment, making contact with the bare skin at the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I tied hi, and then the nurses help put our surgical gloves on and did up our masks. I took a deep breath before I stepped next to Dr Cullen and Mrs James.

This was it, surgery.


	7. Celebrating With Dr Hottie

A/N Don't own any thing Twilight related, I'm just a girl playing in some one else's garden. But if I do ever come across the good doctor you can be guaranteed you'll never see him again. Ever. He'll be tied up in my closet. Probably naked. (Kim, if a search team finds him, I expect free legal advice from you!)

Any woo, thanks for the reveiws, love them!! :)

Onwards and upwards!

Chapter Seven.

Celebrating With Doctor Hottie.

The surgery had begun well, we had unblocked the cholesterol build up and we had performed the graft. I had even been allowed to make th first incision, no doubtedly all thanks to Dr Cullen persuading Dr Jameson with his smile and way with words. He had cut the sternum and inserted all the tubes and I had injected the solution so Dr Jameson could perform the more vital parts of the procedure.

There had been a large blockage, and the tissue kept tearing when Dr Jameson had tried to sew the graft, so we had been here for five hours instead of the average and estimated five.

Dr Jameson was just unclamping the aorta but the graft had torn and a blood was spurting out of the half clamped aorta, Dr Jameson clamped it again but the clamp kept making it tear more.

"Dr Jordan, hold the aorta just above the location of the clamp with you thumb and index finger tightly, but don't let it slip." Dr Cullen instructed. I quickly moved to stand beside Dr Jameson and did as asked.

"Good, now slowly remove the clamp from the heart and hand it to the nurse." He asked, I foolowed his orders.

"Dr Jameson, Stitch the aorta with double stitching to fix the tear." He continued. "Nurse, please get another IV of blood up and running."

Every one did as he said, and the bleeding had stopped but she had flat lined.

"Heart paddles please!" Dr Jameson shouted, and within seconds they were in her hands. "Dr Jordan, please have a guess at what we do next before shocking the heart." She glared. Crap, I'm not a surgeon, I had no idea!!

"Slowly bring up body temperature and give adrenaline?" I asked. Dr Cullen nodded.

"Well done Dr Jordan. Nurse, you heard her, raise body temperature and get me two shots of adrenaline." Dr Jameson barked.

The nurse went to her with two injections.

"Let go of the aorta, I need to see if the stitches are holding." I did as she said, and they held with no signs of rupturing any time soon. "Give the shots to Dr Jordan." She ordered the scrub nurse. I took the two injections. Crap!!

"Inject one shot in to the right ventricle so the adrenaline can go straight to the heart." She instructed, i did it, injecting slowly and pulling the needle out slowly. Gerty was still flat lining.

Dr Jameson used the paddles and PING! Gerty was back us! Yey! No need to use the second shot.

"Dr Jordan, well done. Now we leave the chest tube in to drain and remove it the same way we would if it were a cardiac catheterisation. DR Cullen, please close up the sternum. Dr Jordan, when he's done you may suture the skin. Well done every one." Dr Jameson seemed to have lightened up now.

By the time we were all finished and out of the scrub room, nice and clean and Gerty had been taken in to recovery, the scrub nurses had started to clean the OR and Dr Jameson had left to go talk to the daughter, we had been in there for just under six hours! I was so hungry and in dire need of a caffeine fix, a big caffeine fix!

Dr Cullen and I wet to change out of scrubs and I met him outside by the locker room entrance.

"Hungry?2 He asked, in a smile.

"Not at all!" I gave with a smile, then my stomach gave the lie away by growling. I wish it would stop doing that!

"I think this calls for food. You get your lunch from your locker and I'll see you in my office."

"I need to hand over my cheque to the cafeteria first. Meet you there in five?" I asked.

"Absolutely, don't forget now!" He smiled. Then we parted, I quickly went and handed over the cheque and rushed to my locker, I redid my hair, brushing it and putting it back in it's usual bun, spraying my under arms and spritzing my clothes with perfume and applied lip balm and hand cream, grabbed my little pink thermos bag containing my lunch, stuffed the smuggled pink cap in to my coat pocket and went to Dr Cullen's office.

Once I had stepped inside, I saw his deck was clear of its usual paperwork, on it stood two huge cardboard cups of coffee and there was a really big cherry muffin next to them, a bottle of water and a fresh fruit salad.

Dr Cullen came in behind me and I jumped out of my trance.

"A small celebratory lunch. Nothing big or fancy. I hope your more hungry than you let on, it's a big muffin!" He smiled. I just nodded.

"Come and sit with me." He placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me to the two chairs on the "boss" side of the desk.

We sat and he took the bag out of my hand and began to unpack my lunch, a cheese salad roll and a cereal bar. He unwrapped my rool and placed it infront of me.

"Eat Sydney, you look like you're about to pass out!" I nodded and took a bite, then chewed, swallowed and smiled.

"That surgery was amazing Carlisle!" I was so excited and glad I'd been there.

"Caramel mochiatto." He gave me one of the cups and held his up to toast me. "Cheers" He smiled.

"Cheers!" I knocked my cup gently against his.

"Feeling that high again Syd?"

"Defiantly! You know me far too well!" I joked. He smiled.

"Well tomorrow is our last day before a day of freedom then nights."

"At least I'm working with you, nights is bound to be different."

"It is, much easier unless it's a Friday or Saturday, that's when you get the young people in."

"I can just imagine, drink, drugs and fights!"

"Sunday afternoon and Monday's are busy. Young teens coming in after a weekend of partying and unprotected sex."

"Has the hospital ever considered opening a sexual health clinic, give out free condoms and offer free tests for STD's?"

"There is a small section of the building that was a nursery, but that got moved so it's empty so there is the space ready for use. That's a good idea Sydney. You have a good head on your shoulders. I'm proud to call you my co-worker and friend." This bought a smile to my face, he said I was a friend, and he was proud. Could he get any more nice?

"That's nice of you to say so Carlisle, thank you very much." I saw his hand was on the desk so I placed mine ion his and gave a slight squeeze and looked at him.

He had his other hand under my chin again, just like when we were waiting to go in to theater.

His face got closer to mine, was he going to kiss me? I hadn't prepared for this! What if my breath smelt? Oh dear!

"Sydney." His voice was a whisper as he got closer, his lips ere mere millimeters away from mine, I edged closer, just brushing mine with his.

The door burst open and we jumped, Carlisle sat back in his seat.

"Alice." He said wearily.

"Afternoon Carlisle." The girl was short and skinny like me, but prettier. Her hair was spiked and in all directions, her eyes were a beautiful shape, and the same colour as Carlisle's. She was wearing tight dark coloured jeans, a powder blue shirt was under her deep purple coat which was open at the zip. "Thought I'd stop by on my way home." She came in, closed the door and walked over to the desk and held out her hand.

"I'm Alice! You must be Sydney. I've hear so much about you!" She gave me a huge smile, I was slightly taken back by her, but shook hands with her any way. Was she on a sugar high?

"Nice to meet you Alice." I replied.

"Alice, why aren't you at school?" Asked Carlisle, with out a hint of concern.

"Well, there was this thing on the news about a convict who had escaped custody on along the boarders and the reports say he has not far from here, and I bet he's going for blood seeing as they're the ones who want him put away." She still looked happy though.

"And that has what to do with us my dear Alice?" He seemed amused.

"I don't know, he might hold up a food market or something and injure some one on his way home, a food market in town." They looked at each other for a moment.

"I see. Well thank you Alice for your concern, I'm sure we'll be fine dealing with any casualties." He said to her.

"Unless he injures on of your staff." She cocked her heart. There was some sort of secret coded message going on here, I was sure of it.

"Well, Alice, Sydney and I are going to be busy on the wards, we won't be in the ER, but I'll inform Dr Davies of your concerns."

Alice nodded.

"Ok!" She said, like a kid agreeing to do some sort of chore before getting a shed load of candy. "I'll see you at home tonight then. See you soon Sydney, it was so nice to finally meet you!" She gave me a big smile and walked out of the office with a definate spring in her step.

I looked at Carlisle.

"Wow, she has a lot of energy." I said.

"Yes she does, it's part of her charm."

"So, been talking about me much at home?" I said innocently.

"Maybe a little. They ask about my day, I tell them I'm working with an amazing new doctor."

"I see." Not believing a word of it.


	8. Scandal, Gossip And An ID Card

A/N I have no claim to Twilight, only my imagination, so I'm only collaborating the two to make a nice story for people to read if they so wish.

Reviews=one verry happy writer!!

Please follow me on Twitter;/venetianshadow

I now have all the picture links up and running, thanks KimBraindead for suggesting Imageshack!!

Chapter Eight.

How Not To Avoid Impending Doom.

I had been at the hospital four weeks now, and I was beginning my fifth, Dr Cullen and I had done our two weeks of night shifts, then had a week off. Which I spent missing him until I, quite literally turned around and bumped in to him in town. Then we spent the remaining three days of our leave walking around the town. I was now enrolled at the library, knew the best coffee shop, bakery and restaurants. Plus we had walked up some of the smaller mountains and he had come to my mountain rescue meets with me. It seemed I had a Siamese twin. We saw a movie together, some romcom about a journalist who is bet that she can't write an article on getting and loosing a boyfriend by driving crazy. How charming of her.

It was now Tuesday, and last night Dr Cullen had walked me to my car and we shared a moment. I thought he was going to kiss me as he lingered very close to me when we said our goodbyes, but he planted a long kiss on my check. To say tension would be too light a description to use to describe the atmosphere between us since we celebrated the successful surgery of Gertrude James during my first week here. Gerty had recovered and was now at home and due to attend a check up this Friday.

This morning we had coffee and worked the ER, had a lunch and then did our rounds, doing checks on those patients we had reffered to various departments. That was done, so Dr Cullen was called in to surgery to assist with a full knee replacement.

Nurse Tina caught up with me and informed me I was needed in the ER, so being the dutiful doctor i am, I follwed, catching up with the days gossip along the way.

"Are you seeing Dr Cullen?" Tina asked me, as we slowly made our way to the ER.

I spluttered the coffee she had given me.

"What makes you say that Tina? Because it's a load of rubbish!" I giggled.

"So you're not seeing him then?"

"No! Unfortunately I remain single and spend my nights alone with my cat! Who said we were seeing each other?"

"I can't say."

"Oh come on Tina! Tell me! You know I'll only beat it of you!" She smiled.

"See, that's kinda true, you could kill me and make it look like an accident."

"Yup, and I will unless you tell me!"

We giggled, and she looked around to see if we were being listened to-we weren't.

"Well Chaz, the student nurse, he's cute by the way, he told me he over heard Dr Jameson bitching to her secretary about how he had managed to persuade her to let his new flame in on surgery. And you're the only new person here, so it clicked that it was you. I don't mind of you are, but if you guys are seeing each other it would make it easier to stick up for you if I knew the truth."

"The truth is we are just co-workers. Why would you need to stick up for me?" I guess I was lying seeing as Carlisle and I had in fact spent our work-free week together, but just as friends.

"People talk and then they get bitchy, trust me, you'll see."

We had reached the ER by now, and surely enough, the nurses went silent and when I walked past them, I could hear them whispering.

Tina raised her brows at me as if to say; I told you.

I went over to the desk and leant over to a young woman who was sat with a young man whispering, she let out a giggle. He looked up at me nudged her, she stopped her giggling and looked at me.

"I was informed that you needed me to see a patient. Am I needed or am I just here as the object of your petty and false gossip?" I gave them my stern voice, and it was slightly raised.

Dr Cullen had praised the way I was respected, I was not going to loose that respect, not for any one.

"Um, well-" She stuttered.

Tina handed me a patient file.

"Little boy fell off his skateboard, trying to kid on the ice with it and landed in his mothers car. Face first." She informed me.

"XRay?" I asked.

"Ordered, but I need you to sign the department form. He also needs several intricate stitches. Some are really close to his right eye, Also he's in and out of consciousness."

"Ok, get me a suturing kit, and forms for a CT Scan. Which bed is he in?"

"Three. I'll get the forms and meet you in there."

We parted ways, and I heard her quietly scolding the two gossips behind the counter, hissing at them that I already a man in my life so wasn't seeing Dr Cullen. Hmmm, not sure THAT was a wise now Tina, but thanks any way!

I walked in to cubicle three, and sure enough was a the nine year old boy covered from head to toe in ripped and bloody clothes, with a whole load of glass in his face. Yup, he's need to go to the ENT department to double check that no glass was in his eyes and they'd function ok, but I guess that's what you get when you fly head first through a car window. Bet he wasn't wearing a crash helmet either.

"Good afternoon Timothy, Mrs Geist." I began, setting the file down on the foot of the bed, Tina walked on with the forms I needed to sign and the kit I needed.

"Tina, I'm going to need an ENT referral form please too." I smiled and she wheeled the trolley to me and left for the other form.

I put on my latext glaves and began to examine the facial wounds.

"Timothy, were you wearing a crash helmet?" I was going to need to remove a ton of glass from this poor kids face. Delicate work.

"No ma'm." He said with a hint of regret in his voice. Told you so!

"And why not?" I asked.

"Forgot."

"You forgot? You know this could have been a lot less severe if you were." I prepared the skin by wiping away as much blood as I could in order to see better.

Tina came in with the magnifying stand and the rest of the forms.

"They're already filled in and ready to be signed Dr Jordan." She informed me, I double check and signed them. I was about to ask her for a plastic and dermatology department refferal, but she had already bought me one. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Thank you very much Nurse Tina, very observant and well thought out." I got the kit ready and spread anestethic gel around the cuts and waited for it to kick in before getting the tweezers and plucking out the several shards of thick window from the kids face.

"Mrs Geist, I'm referring your son to the plastic surgery and dermatology department because there's going to be a lot of scarring, also to the eye department to check the eyes. There's a coffee machine in the waiting room, you'll be here a while." I said.

"I'm so sorry doctor but he refuses to wear his helmet. I try and try but he just takes it off when he leaves the house." She was crying in to a tissue.

I stopped plucking out the glass.

"Is this true young man?" I asked, he nodded. I looked at the mother.

"Have you considered not letting him out on his skateboard?" I sounded like a kill joy and bitch, but if it meant not seeing this kid in the ER again then who cares?!

"Yes, but he leaves the house and borrows the neighbours."

I got back to removing the glass from the wounds. Some parents just never managed to lay down the law and get control over their kids. It annoyed me.

A good fifteen minutes later, all the glass was out and I started to stitch his face back together. Luckily he remained conscious, sounded like a concussion, but a mild one.

Another ten minutes and I was done, he looked like a kid version of Frankensteins monster. I covered each individual line of sewed up skin with sterile white strips.

I shone my torch in his eyes, his pupils were doing the right thing, and when I asked him to follow my finger his eyes were still doing the right thing. Better send him to the eye doctors any way, just to be safe.

"Nurse Tina will take you up to XRay and then on to ENT who will then take you both to plastics and dermatology. Timothy, do not even think about going out to play on any thing with wheels without a helmet, if I see you in here again then I'm coming to your houise and taking away your bikes and skateboard, ok?" I looked at him, he nodded and looked at his feet. Poor kid, hopefully this would scare him in to wearing that helmet.

"Thank you doctor." His mother said, before standing up from the stool and following Tina and her son out over to the elevator. I cleaned up and disposed of my bag full of glass, needles and bloodied gloves and clothes, washed my hands and went to check on other patients. Nothing to major, a few sprained limbs, coughs and a small concussion.

I was leaving to get coffee and see if Dr Cullen was out of surgery yet, but Dr Davies was in the ER.

"Dr Jordan, it seems you're needed for paper work in Dr Cullen's office. Something to do with getting you a hospital ID badge. He said to tell you to go on in and he'll be there shortly. He's just finishing surgery." The portly doctor said, wow, that wasn't going to calm the rumors at all was it?

I nodded and made my way to the elevator, Tina followed me in.

"Thank you for telling them I had a man in my life by the way." I smirked a little, she gave me a big grin.

"Well you do, no one needs to know he's a cat though!"

We giggled as hyped up women do when no one important is around to cath them acting like school girls.

"So you have Saturday night and Sunday free?" She asked me.

"Yes, why?" I was a tad dubious, this could only mean one thing.

"I'm having a house party." Yup, I knew it.

"Any reason?"

"House warming."

"Didn't you move in to that house three months ago?"

"Four. And who cares, it's a party!"

"Fine, but I won't be drinking too much because I need to drive home for Sunday."

"Yeah I know. You have a volunteer thingy."

I gave a grin and when we stopped at the floor I needed I said goodbye and got out, making my way along the windowed corridor to the office, I notice a man, a large beefy looking man in a suit prowling around the car park. He looked uncomfortable in that suite, maybe he had received bad news? Who knows.

I made my way in to Dr Cullen's office, he wasn't there yet so I went over to his desk and sat on one of the chairs and picked up a note pad and pen and started to doodle, nothing in particular, just hearts, stars, diamonds, smiley face and a cat dreaming of a fish, then a flower with a happy bumble bee hovering above it. The I ran out of ideas, so write my name in swirly lettering.

I was about to draw a 3D box when Dr Cullen came through the door.

"Sydney!" He exclaimed and came over to me and leant over and pecked my cheek then perched on the desk infront of me.

"How was surgery?" I asked, feeling pleased he'd given me a quick kiss, my a little flushed at the same time too.

"Perfect. The patient should have a smooth recovery. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, I came straight up here, Dr Davies said you were looking for me."

"Ah yes. I hope you're feeling beautiful today, I have to take your picture for your ID."

"I hope you can photo shop it first, I hate having my picture taken." It was only a small lie, I liked having my photo done, but only when I had full make up. And usually when I didn't know the camera was there.

"Well no I can't, but I'm sure Hayley in admin can, she works wonders with computers."

"When do I have to undergo this horrid torture?"

"Now."

"Can I at least put some cover up on and lipstick please?"

He laughed, he was excited today for some reason.

"If you feel it necessary, but I think you just lovely."

"I'll be right back. Try not to get in to any trouble while I'm gone for the next five minutes, ok?" I joked.

"I'll try but I can't promise!"

I got up from the chair and squeezed past him, his hands brushed against my hips as I walked past. I hurried to my locker and went through my bag. Thank God I had some foundation and mascara and gloss with my. I quickly applied my make up, subtle and not trashy, just the look I wanted.

I could hear my phone vibrating, quickly checked it, one text from Dr Cullen; It seems I'm in trouble! SOS!

What in the Hell had he managed to do in a few minutes?

I shoved everything in my locker and legged it to his office, he was sat at his desk laughing.

"I was wondering how quickly you would run back in here!"

Obviously there was no emergency. Ass.

"So you're not in trouble?" I asked, a little flustered.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to come back quickly so we could get your picture done and go for lunch. I'm hungry." How could he be hungry? I never saw him eat! Nodded, eyeing the water bottle on his desk.

"Ok then. This yours?" I motioned to the bottle walking over to the desk.

"It is."

"May I?"

He nodded so I took a swig. My mouth was parched.

"Did they not water you with an endless supply of coffee in the ER?"

"Nope, that's your job!" We smiled and he stood up.

"Shall we?" He motioned for the door and I nodded so off we went, taking the elevator up to the top floor to the administrative department.

"Hows Duck?" He inquired.

"Eating me out of house and home! And hogging my bed."

"He hogs your bed?"

"Yes, I fall asleep on one side and go to stretch out and he's already there with his huge stomach in the air snoring."

"He snores?"

"Louder than a bulldozer!"

"I was wondering why you had bags under your eyes." His comment caused me to panic.

"What?! Seriously? And you're making me have my picture taken?" He was laughing.

"I was joking." I rolled my eyes.

"You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself Carlisle."

He smirked at me.

"You look beautiful. You never look anything else. Even when the wind messes up your hair."

"Thanks."

I remembered the day I bumped in to him, I had no make up, scruffy black jeans and a black waterproof coat and Dr Martins on my feet, my hair had been a loose ponty tail hanging over my right shoulder. It had been particularly windy that day, so my neat pony tail had turned in to a mess. And needless to say he was looking perfect as always. Embarrassing? What makes you think that?!

We arrived at the top floor and he lead us in to an office not far from the elevator.

"Afternoon Hayley. I was wondering if when you do Dr Jordan's ID if you could work your magic with the picture." He winked, she blushed and nodded. He needed to stop making these women quivering wrecks, one day some one was going to melt, and knowing my luck, it would be somewhere near my shoes.

Hayley set up the white screen and got the camera out. Dr Cullen leant in to me.

"Maybe you should take your hair down? No one has ever seen you with it out of a bun." He whispered.

Even he had never seen my hair down, it was either in a bun for work and pony tail or a french braid at home. I only wore it loose when I went to sleep.

"I hate my hair loose." I replied, but I still pulled out the hair tie holding it in it's usual work style. I shook my hair and it cascaded down my back and around my face in waves and a few curls here and there. My hair was slightly curly naturally but the bun had made it waves too, and slightly wild.

"If you could step in front of the screen please Dr Jordan." Hayley's quite voice barely reached my ears, but I did as she asked.

"Smile Sydney!" Carlisle called.

I raised my brows at him, then let them down and gave a small smile. Hayley took the shot.

"Hey Syd, Alice had a sugar high last night, did I tell you?" Carlisle called out to me.

Imagining Alice on a sugar high made me giggle, then a click was heard as Hayley had taken another picture.

Putting two and two together I raised my brows.

"How terribly sneaky of you!" I said, as Hayley took out the memory card and went over to her computer. I walked over to Carlisle who was smiling.

"I thought that would get a decent smile from you!"He laughed.

"So did she have a sugar high?" I asked.

"No. She was just very happy."

"About anything in particular?"

"That would be telling."

"Hmmmmmm." Then my stomach contributed to our conversation by letting out a little growl.

"A few minutes and we can go for lunch." He told me. "Any thing exciting today?" He asked me.

"Actually, I bought in rice salad and an apple. You?"

"An apple."

"That it?"

"I at before surgery."

"You're such a bad liar."

He smiled at me, and then Hayley handed me my hospital ID. It had the words Sydney Jordan Medical Doctor above my picture, which I actually didn't look too bad in, my eyes looked really green and my hair shone. No bags or imperfections either. Not too shabby. The under the picture were the words Emergency Department, then underneath in smaller words; Alaska Regional Hospital, Anchorage. I was rather pleased actually. I was now an official doctor here.

The two of us walked out and said our thanks and goodbye to Hayley and went to the elevator and made our way to his office, where we now ate every lunch time.

"Not bad huh?" I showed Dr Cullen my ID.

"Not at all." He smiled, taking it from me, clipping it to the pocket of my lab coat.

I put my hair back up in it's bun.

"I like your hair down, it looks nice." He said.

"But not practical at work."

"I heard there's a house party on Saturday night."

"You heard correctly."

"Are you going?"

"I promised Tina I would, but I don't plan on staying long though."

"Are you taking a date?"

"Not unless I can take the cat."

He looked puzzled so I explained.

"There are people gossiping that we're seeing each other, so Tina told them I already had a man in my life. She said no one needs to know he's a cat."

He laughed.

"Gossiping? Seems a little immature."

"they obviously have nothing else to talk about."

"But we have been seeing each other."

"Yeah, but not the way every one thinks we are."

He looked really smug.

"Let them think what ever they want, it doesn't bother me." He said. Oh he was enjoying people thinking we were dating.

"Dr Cullen are you trying to fuel a scandal?" I asked in mock horror.

"Not at all Dr Jordan." he stared straight ahead at the doors and just smiled smugly. Just then the doors opened and we stepped out. Him to his office and me to my locker to get my lunch.


	9. Taking Dr Cullen Home

A/N- Still don't own Twilight, nor have I managed to find Dr Cullen, trust me, I have tried. Even falling on ice in the vain hope I might break a leg and have to be rushed to the hospital so Dr (Hottie) Cullen can treat me.

Like to say HELLO!!! To my mother, hahahaha-gotcha hooked!!! Now get a life and read something proper, like a book lol!! xXx

Thanks for the reviews, messages and the adds, and I'm glad you're liking the pictures!!

Thought of this chapter when asked what I would do if I was car jacked by a girl at work. Now what I would do is..........nope, you have to read on to find out what I would do!

Please put on your crash helmets and prepare for drama! Please also keep hands and arms in at all times and make note of your exits. (Had to add that!)

Chapter Nine.

Taking Dr Cullen Home.

Tuesday had come to an end, it was 9PM and bitterly cold and dark outside.

Dr Cullen and I were walking to my car.

"Maybe I should park next to you, then we could leave together." I suggested.

"Maybe." He replied. He looked pensive.

"Or I could just walk to my car alone?" I suggested.

"I like walking you to your car. I know your safe then."

Since I had bumped in to him at the store, we had exchanged phone numbers, and every time we parted, I was given strict orders to let him know when I was safely locked in my apartment with the lights on.

"Really though Carlisle, it's good of you walk me. Any plans for when you get home?" I said.

"Talk with my family, receive a phone call from you and read."

"What are reading right now?"

"Proust, an original copy in German."

I let out a little gasp.

"Light bed time reading?"I said, sarcastically.

"Ofcourse, very light." We were at my car, so I dug out my keys. My KA was green with black bumpers. There nothing luxurious about it really, it was old. No central locking or electric Windows but it did have a cassette player. Basically, it was a reminder of how cars used to be. I'd had it in my second year of med school when my old mini had gone to the big scrap yard in the sky. I opened the door and put the key in the ignition and turned it. My little leprechaun car came to life, I switched on the heater and got out the de-icer and sprayed the rear window while Carlisle took off the cover from my front windscreen.

We put the items on the back seat with my bag and I closed my door a bit to keep the cold air out.

"Drive safe Sydney, the roads are icy tonight. And make sure you lock you door when you get in." He told me. I always locked my door any way, always had done. Even in the day light.

"I will. I'll call you when I get home, and I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to give your self an aneurysm from too much reading." I joked. He smiled, he seemed a little more relaxed now.

"I'll try not to."

He put a gloved hand under my arm and on my back and the other on the side of my head. I placed my hand on the arm that was now around me and the other on his shoulder for a quick embrace, but he kissed my cheek and remained there for a while. Then he placed a light kiss on my lips.

I was a little startled, I hadn't expected him to kiss my lips. I reached up and placed another on his. And then another.

He slowly pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, sleep well." He said.

"I'll try my best." We let go of each other and he opened my door, I got in and he closed it for me, I locked it and hooked up my discman to the cassette deck and put the music to play and placed my phone in the cell phone holder attacted to the air vent above the stereo. I switched on my lights and put the car in reverse and began to make my way out of the parking lit. In my mirror I saw Carlisle get in to his fancy black BMW. I needed to get a bigger car with 4 wheel drive soon because I doubt that during the actual winter my car won't manage.

I slowly got out the space and drove to the exit. I unexpectedly skidded on ice and was heading for a row of nice new ambulances. How fun.

I managed to stop my car and put the hand brake on, start again Syd, only don't try to make friends with a bigger vehicle, I told myself.

I was about to set off again when there was a tap at my window. Probably Carlisle making fun of my driving. I unrolled my window slightly.

It was the beefy guy in the suit. He had a gun pointed at.

"Unlock the passenger door. Now!" His deep voice boomed. I nodded and lent across and opened the other door and rolled up the window.

He got in and did his belt up.

"Drive!" He shouted, gun still on me.

"Where too?" I stuttered.

"The Alpine Road."

I nodded. I knew Alpine Road, it was a ten mile stretch of road, straight and surrounded either side by thick forrest and no one around for miles.

I put the car in gear, and an icey tear slid down my cheek, I saw Carlisle's car, I could see his face.

I'd probably never see him again. He looked so concerned. He looked right at me.

"DRIVE!" The man shouted, gun still aimed at me.

I did as I was told and made my way to Alpine Road. It was icy, the snow had been compacted on top of ice so it made the roads lethal.

I was driving at 40MPH.

"Drive faster!" He ordered.

"I can't, the roads too dangerous." I stuttered. He obviously had no idea how to drive on snow and ice.

"Do it!" He shouted, I sped up to 50MPH.

As soon as we were about 5 miles along on the Alpine Road I had come up with a plan. There was no one around for miles, the only people that would get hurt were me and this guy. I decided to take a huge risk on the lethally icy road.

I put my foot down hard on the accelerator, shooting my speed up to 70MPH, then I put the car to the other side of the road and make a hard turn on the steering wheel and slam on the brakes, putting the car in to a skid, then I yanked in the hand brake and spun the car more, I saw the trees getting closer to his side of the car, I braces myself for the crunch and and slammed the brakes back on.

The car ploughed in to the largh, hard and unforgiving trees, the sound was awfull, it wasn't quite a crash, a bang or a crunch, but kind of all three. It was a horrible sound, one I will never forget.

The impact was hard, fast and painful, even though I had pushed my head in to my head rest and tried to relax my body, the impact still hurt.

I switched off the engine, head still pushed in to the seat. I slowly turned my neck to check on the man who had been holding the gun at my head.

He was out cold. The gun was on the floor by his feet. My phone had bounced out of its holder.

Unclasping my seat belt, I let over and picked up the gun and carefully placed it in the secret compartment under my seat, trying not to take my eyes off the man. I reached of my phone and tried to silently get out of the car.

I walked to the other side of the road, it was dark and all I could make out was the mans shape amongst the light of the moon bouncing off the snow.

I dialled Carlisle's number and after one ring, he picked up.

"SYdney?" He sounded panicked.

"Carlisle, there was a man in my car. He had gun."

"Where are you now darling?"

"Alpine Road, 5miles along."

"Where is he now?"

"I put the car in a skid, the car crashed, he's in the car unconscious."

"Where's the gun?"

"Under my seat."

"Listen to me very carefully, I'm coming to get you, the police are on their way. I want you to stay on the other side of the road but don't keep your eyes on the car. And stay on the phone. Talk to me, can you do that?"

"I should check his pulse."

"No! Sydney, you have to stay away from him, go to the other side of the road, and talk to me about Tina's party."

"It's just a party." I was shaking and cold, this was so surreal.

"Is it her birthday?"

"No, just a house warming, she's lived there for ages now and had one already. It's just an excuse to party."

"We're nearly there Sydney, is he still in the car?"

"I've not seen him get out, or heard the door. Whose with you?"

"Edward, he's the one who called the police."

"I can see the police lights. Carlisle I'm cold." My teeth were chattering.

"I know sweetheart, won't be long now. My car is warm, you're going to be warm soon. I can hear the sirens, are they closer now?"

"They're just pulled up."

"Who else has pulled up?"

"Two police cars, a fire truck and two ambulances. There's two officers coming over to me."

"Good, now I want you to hang up the phone, I'm nearly there. You're safe now."

"Ok, please don't leave me out here."

"I wouldn't my love, can you see my head lights? I'm nearly there."

"I see you."

"Good, hang up and I'll be with you soon."

"Ok."

"Ok then."

I hung up and the officer who was patiently waiting began to talk.

Ma'am, are you Dr Sydney Jordan?" He sounded like he was form Texas. A nice warm place.

"Yes."

"Dr Jordan, we had reports of a gunman hijacking your car. Are you ok?"

I nodded, watching the lights of Carlisle's car getting closer.

"Can you tell me how the car crashed?"

"I crashed it. I put it in to a skid."

He nodded.

"Am I going to be arrested?"

"No ma'am."

"Is he alive?"

He looked over and waved at the other officer who gave a thumbs up.

"Yes ma'am, he's alive. Did he say anything to you, give you any directions to take?"

"No, he just asked me if I knew how to get to this road, I said yes and he told me to drive here, he told me to speed up. He didn't say anything else."

"Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, he never touched me."

He was writing this all down in his little note book.

"Sounds like you were very lucky. He's an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous man." He told me. I looked at him and over at my car.

He was the guy Alice had been talking about all those weeks ago.

"The same one that was on the news a few weeks back?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He was only reported missing and dangerous to the press about three hours ago." He said.

"Wait, no one was missing from bail before today?"

"No ma'am."

What had Alice been talking about the day I met her then? Strange, it was almost as if she knew. More than likely she was playing a prank or something on Carlisle. That was probably the answer.

"Sydney!" Carlisle's voice filled my ears, I could hear the worry and concern in his voice. I turned to see him running to me.

He grabbed me tight and held me in a firm embrace. Burying his face in my hair.

"I was so worried. Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." I said, my face buried in his chest.

"Sir, we're going to need to take Dr Jordan to the hospital for medical checks." A paramedic had come over to us.

My head shot up from the warmth of Carlisle's body.

"No!" I said, shaking my head. I looked at Carlisle.

"I don't want to go, please don't make me go." I pleaded. I'm ok to work in a hospital, but not to visit, and certainly not for my own health. Being a patient was not a game I wanted to play.

"Sydney, we should get you checked out, even if we sneak in and I check you over and we sneak back out. Any injuries are going to need to be documented for the police report." Carlisle, ever the sensible one, was trying his best to get me to go to the hospital.

"Am I going to be in trouble for causing the accident?" I asked, fear in my voice.

"Not at all ma'am." The officer answered me. We both looked at him.

"But I was driving dangerously." I said.

"No judge would let this ass bring a case against you, it was either his life or yours and the lives of the people on his list."

"His life? He's dead?!" I panicked.

"No ma'am, he's stable, but that's the way the court would see it. We should get you to the hospital now. And by the way ma'am, you did well." He smiled at me and walked away. A tall scruffy haired teen age boy was suddenly stood next to us.

"Edward, follow us in my car. I'm going to the hospital with Sydney." Carlisle told him, the boy, Edward, nodded and strode towards the 4X4 while I was ushered in to the ambulance. A blanket was wrapped around me and Carlisle never took his arms from around me. We rode to the hospital with him holding me close, his head on mine, in silence.

It seemed to take for ever to get to the emergancy room I had not long left. I really did not want to go in there and have people fussing over me.

We came to a stop and I reluctantly looked at the man sitting beside me.

"Sydney, you know you should go in." His voice washed over my, it was as if I had been hypnotised. I got up and allowed Carlisle to escort me out of the ambulance and through the side doors of the ER and swiftly down the side corridor used by the guys who delivered the medical supplies.

Before I knew it, we were in a side ward and DR Davies was there with the plocie officer who had spoken to me earlier.

"Dr Jordan, Officer Blight is here to take photographs of any injuries you might have, if that's ok with you?" Dr Davies asked me. I just nodded, unable to get my words out.

"You need to take off your coat Sydney, and let Dr Davies check for neck injury." Carlisle said. He helped me slip off my jacket and i winced a little, I had a pain in my side, probably from my seat belt.

I sat on the edge of the bed and Dr Davies examined my neck with his cool hands, I moved my neck in circles and back and forth, no pain.

Then it came to checking my abdomen where my seat belt had been, I had to take off my shirt leaving my exposed in my bra in a room full of men.

I hesitated.

"Would you like a female doctor and officer here Sydney?" Carlisle had obviously sensed my discomfort. I could only nod. Dr Davies and the officer left and he stayed with me. Carlisle sat bedside me and held my hand. I didn't know if it was just me or if his hands were really that icy cold.

A few moments later, a female officer and a doctor I didn't recognise came in, Carlisle took this as his cue to leave, and so I took off my shirt, not with much grace or very easily either.

Yup, I was right about the pain being from my seat belt, there was a large purple bruise running in a straight line across my chest diagonally and one horizontally across my stomach. I hoped to God there would be no internal bleeding.

"I'm just going to take some pictured of your bruises Dr Jordan if that's ok with you?" The femal officer asked, I nodded, still unable to speak.

"Dr Jordan, I'm going to need to take some XRays to rule out internal injuries, if you could lie down please." The doctor asked me. I did as I was told.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" She asked me.

"None." Was my simple answer.

She merely nodded and placed a protective lead plate in an L shape over my uterus to protect my reproductive organs, and positioned the portable machine and took the pictures she needed. Then she removed the plate, I sat up and struggled to put my shirt on.

The officer handed me a piece of paper.

"If you could just check over this, it's a statement Officer Blight wrote down at the scene. If you're happy for us to use this as your statement just sign at the bottom of each page."

I nodded and took the papers and pen. They read my words of the hijacking perfectly and matched the incident, so I signed the bottom of each page and handed the papers back. During this time, the doctor had gone and come back again with my XRay films.

"Dr Jordan, I'm happy that there are no obvious injuries so you can go home. I've signed for some pain relief for you. Do you have some one who can take you home?" She said to me.

Well, I could just take a taxi, I had cash in my purse and was a grown up, after all.

I nodded.

"Then you're free to go home."

I stood up and put my coat on slowly and walked out in to the waiting room.

No one seemed to notice me, which was good. I walked over to the main entrance and out. Shit-I didn't have my bag!

I turned to walk back in and there was Carlisle stood directly in my path.

"Where do you think you're going Sydney?" He asked me quietly.

"Inside to get my bag and call for a taxi home." I replied meekly.

He pulled my bag out from behind his back and gave me a small smile.

"No need. I'm taking you home. My car is in the pick up bay." He informed me. I turned to my right and there it was, his lovely black BMW.

He escorted me over and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he bowed down and did up my seat belt, making sure it was loose so as not hurt me.

He closed my door gently and before I knew it, he was sat beside me and starting up the engine.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, concerned about the where abouts of his son.

"Alice picked him up and took him home. Did Dr Long give you any pain killers?" He replied, driving us in the direction of my apartment.

"Yes. A low dosage of Vicodine." He nodded and turned up the heater, he must have known I was cold. Then again, it wasn't hard to guess, I was shivering and my teeth were chattering away at 100mph.

Carlisle put the radio on quietly, some local station was reporting the hijacking, but they didn't give any names. I lent over and pressed the arrow button which moved on to a different station, classical music. It wasn't normally my thing, but it was calm and relaxing. Nice, even.

We drove the rest of the way in silence until we pulled up to my building.

"Sydney, do you m ind if I come in and make sure you're settled?" Carlisle asked me. Of course he could, I wanted him to.

"Sure. I'd like that." I told him, hoping it sounded casual and not desperate.

He quickly turned off the engine and got out, before I could blink, he was opening my door and undoing my seat belt and helping me out. I felt like an invalid.

Carlisle quickly locked the door and put his arm around me and walked with me through the entrance and in the elevator, we travelled the two floors up quickly, I some how managed to get my keys out from my bag and he took them from me and gave me a small smile.

We got out the elevator and walked the short distance down the hall and Carlisle opened my door. Duck mewed from inside, but as soon as he set eyes on Carlisle, he made a dash for his usual hiding space in the airing cupboard between the bathroom and bedroom in the hall way.

The two of us slowly walked down the little ally to my kitchen and dining area. I sat my bag on the counter top and got out the cat food and filled Duck's dish, hoping he would be a little more social as the evening wore on, and give me a cuddle.

Carlisle took my coat and hung it over his on the back of one of the bar stools I used as dining chairs at the breakfast bar. I noticed he had taken his tie off.

"Sydney, are you in pain?" He asked me.

"A little."

"Why don't you have a hot shower and I'll make you some dinner? You can't have Vicodine on an empty stomach." He put his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently. His hand was cold, but the small action made me feel warm inside. I walked closer to him, out my arms around his waist and my face in to his chest. I felt his arms hold me close in the embrace.

I wasn't too good with being looked after, I had gotten very independant during those long years at college and med school, but right now, it felt good having some one sturdy hold me.

Carlisle placed a kiss on the top of my forehead and pulled away slightly.

"Go shower and get warm. It'll ease the soreness." He smiled as I nodded.

I was about to walk away when I changed my mind. I walked back to him, lent up and put my hands on the nape of his neck and pulled him down to me and kissed him. It wasn't a peck, but had more depth, more meaning behind it.

To my slight surprise, he kissed me back, adding more depth and warmth that went right down to my toes.


	10. A Long Hot Shower And A Sleep Over

A/N Still don't have Dr Cullen chained up in my house...................yet!! Don't own any thing Twilight related, just messing around with some one else's creativity really. How terribly sad of me :D

Thank you for the awesome reveiws and adds guys! Means a lot to me. Sorry this week has been update-lees, have been working, but a whole day off today, and a whole day devoted to writing updates for you, how nice of me :)

WARNING: SOME (MAJOR) PARAGRAPHS OF NUDITY AND HINTS OF SEX!! IF YOU ARE A NUN, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW TO AVOID EMBARRASSMENT!!

Seriously though, this next chapter is for all the smut whores out there! Yeah I'm proud of my love for sublte smut! Mills and Boon? Eat your hearts out!! Three weeks of being snowed in, no longer fun, really annoying! Mother Nature; You're getting on my last nerve!! Some one, help me melt the snow so I can go to the cinema!!!

Chapter Ten.

A Long Hot Shower And A Sleepover...Of Sorts.

The kisses got deeper and warmer.

"I think you should go for that shower now Syd." Carlisle's voice washed over me like a wave of calm. He let go of me and I held his hand tight, not wanting to break the connection between my body and his.

"Don't leave me." I mumbled to him, sounding pathetic and weak.

"I'll never leave you." He said, kissing me again.

There was only one way I was getting in that shower, and that was if he was went with me.

I pulled away and took his hand and began walking to my bathroom. We got in, unsure if he was reluctant, or shy, like me at that moment.

He made his way over to the cubicle next to the bath and switched the water on. I got out two fluffy warm towels from the cupboard and shut the door.

Carlisle was standing right behind me, he put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. His hands left my waist and began to undo my hair tie, leaving my hair fall loose a=in thick, vast curtains around my face, I turned and kissed him, taking off his jumper.

He slowly undid the buttons on my shirt.

"Sydney, are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied. I felt cold, and nervous.

"Can't allow myself to loose my self control."

I nodded, not totally sure I knew what he meant. I kissed him again, and he slid my blouse off and looked down at the bruising. Deep purple and pain full.

He gently traced his thumb over the deep purple lines, he knelt down and gently kissed along them, as if to take the throbbing aches away with magic kisses.

I shivered and he came up and held me while placing kisses on my checks and forehead.

I unbuttoned his shirt, and he allowed me to slide if off. He wasn't muscular like a body builder, nor was he skinny like an anorexic male model. But he was solid. Traced of muscle were visible under his pale skin, and a scruffy yet small patch of light brown hair on his chest and a trail of hairs under neath his belly button. I smiled to myself and lent up to kiss him.

I was lost in him, truly lost in his embrace, his kiss.

The bathroom was steaming up nicely and he undid my black trousers and slid them down my legs, kneeling down and taking off my pink socks, I cringed, wishing I hadn't worn my favourite piggy socks which my mom had given me last Christmas.

The socks were off, so were the trousers. Thank God I had the sense to shave my legs in the shower this morning and moisturise!

Carlisle came back up to my level and kissed me gently, I undid his trousers and slipped them over his hips. I went for his underwear, but he moved my hands to rest on his chest.

"That would make me loose my control." He whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my lobe, which tickled a little

I kissed his chest once and looked up at him, his beautiful eyes, a mix of topaz and honey and butterscotch all in one.

Carlisle took my hands and walked over to the shower, luckily it was a big cubicle.

He opened the frosted glass door and motioned for me to get in, I didn't let go of his hand and took him in with me. he closed the door behind us.

The water was hot, just the right temperature. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest. It felt weird to be in my shower in my underwear, and have company.

Carlisle kissed the top of my head and out a hand under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his for a long and passionate kiss.

My whole body was turning to jelly as he kissed me and held me. It had been a while since I had been in a relationship and I felt out of practice, embarrassed even.

Carlisile turned me around so my back was leaning in to his chest and massaged my shoulders, planting kisses as he went. A small moan escaped my lips. I was so relaxed.

A few moments later, Carlisle handed me my body wash and body puff.

"Here, I'll go make you something to eat. Enjoy the water before it gets too hot." He said, before kissing the top of my head and getting out of the shower. I watched him as he wrapped a towel around him and picked up his clothes and exit the steamy bathroom.

I stripped off my underwear, not wanting to be apart from him for very long. I washed my body and my hair quickly then switched off the water and got out.

I wrapped my red towel around my body and grabbed a deep green small towel and vigorously towel tried my hair, then wrapped it up and dried my body then moisturised it with my favourite boy cream; Shea butter and wheat. It was expensive, but worth every penny and seemed to last for months.

Switched off the light and quickly dashed to my bedroom and got out my hairdryer and dried my hair properly before realising my bed was a tip; there was ginger cat fur all over the extra blanket, I whipped it off and folded it and threw it in the bottom of the closet leaving my deep purple and red sliky duvet on show, hoping that Duck would spend the night some where else other than on my favourite sheets.

I grabbed my pyjama's from under the pillow. Tina had persuaded me to order them from the Victortia Secrets catalouge a few weeks back. A navy blue silk camisole and navy blue cotton yoga pants. I brushed my hair, my waves slightly frizzy so I tied loosely in a scrunchy at the nape of my neck. Pu ton my wollen over sized shrug and tucked my towels in to my laundry hamper and headed out to the kitchen.

Carlisle was fully dressed and cooking what smelled like eggs and tomatoes.

I noticed the cat food had been eaten.

"Looks like Duck came out of hiding." I said, going up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He placed a hand over mine.

"And then went back in! I hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"Only way to eat them! That and runn yout of the shell with toast."

"Sit, it'll be ready soon."

I sat at the breakfast bar and began to wait, but before I knew it, a plate of scrambled eggs on toast with tomato was put in front of me with a glass of fruit juice.

Carlise sat in front of me and picked up the bottle of pain killers and got two out for me and placed them next to my plate.

"I don't want them Carlisle." I said after swallowing my food.

"And why not? They'll ease the pain."

"Because they'll knock me out for the night, and I want to be awake."

"Nothing important's going to happen lovely." He smiled at me while I swallowed another mouthful of food.

"I don't want to miss a moment with you because I'm doped up on pain pills."

"You won't Sydney. I'm going to be around for long time, if that's ok with you?"

"Ofcourse!" I said, probably rather a bit too eagerly.

"Good." He smiled. "Eat up, and please take the tablets? It'll hurt me to know you're in pain."

"Ok." I agreed, and took the tablets. "All gone Dr Cullen!" I smiled, causing him to chuckle.

"Tell me more about your children. I'm curious about your family."

"Well, Alice you've met, and Edward briefly. One day you'll meet them, soon. They'll love you Sydney. Alice and Jasper are very much in love, as are Rosalie and Emmett."

"And you're ok with that?" I took another bite. "I hope that didn't come out wrong!"

"Not at all. It does seem a strange set up, but I'm fine, it's nice to know that my children have found love."

"And Edward?"

"I'm sure his time will come."

"They don't argue or anything?"

"No, no breaking up and making up."

"Sounds like harmony. You're obviously a close and loving family. You're a good father Carlisle." I know it's early, but he would make a perfect husband and father. Maybe, who knows. I had never thought about having children until this moment. Carlisle was perfect, a hard worker, kind and caring and stable.

"Thank you for saying so. Shall I take your plate?" I hadn't realised how quickly I had eaten, I just nodded.

"Thank you for cooking Carlisle. The only culinary action this kitchen sees is me making lunch for the next day at work!" I joked. Well, I did make buns and biscuits and took them in for the nurses when I was on nights.

"Not a problem. Are you tired?" He put the dished in the water and turned to me."

"A little."

"Would you like to go to bed and sleep?"

Bed sounded good, but I didn't want to sleep.

"I like the sound of bed, but I'm tired enough to sleep."

"Maybe some television?"

"I have a tv on my chest of drawers."

He nodded. I stood up and walked around the bar to him and he took me up in a loving embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"Chanel of your choice." He said, taking my hand and leading my to my room, switching off and on various lights.

When we got to my room, I switched on the box and grabbed the remote and turned on the lamp beside the tv and went over to the bed. My feet were cold, so I put on my blue bed socks and Carlisle appeared on the opposite side of the bed and together we pulled back the covers and I rearranged the pillows on my side and slid in and turned on the electric blanket to full heat. I hoped he wouldn't mind, but I was still slightly chilled.

"Are you getting in?2 I asked in a small voice.

"If you would like me to." He replied, I nodded. He got in and pulled the covers up over us and put an arm around me, I snuggled in to his chest and handed him the remote, which he promptly handed back.

"What do you want to watch?" I said.

"Any thing you'd like to watch is fine by me." He kissed the top of my head and gave me a slight squeeze.

I channel flicked and my favourite show, Desperate Housewives, came on.

"Can we watch this?" I asked.

"Of course, Rosalie and Alice watch it all the time. Alice winds Rose up by telling her everything that's going to happen next." He chuckled to himself.

"How does Alice know?"

He stiffened a little underneath me.

"She looks it up on line."

"That just spoils the surprise."

"I tell her that every week, but she does it any way."

"Teenagers are so lovely to each other." A hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Ofcourse. Can't live in harmoney all the time."

We watched Susan Meyer trying desperately to win over the attractions of Mike Delfino over Edie Brit by blotting gravy behind her ears and on her wrists so Mike's dog would finally warm up to her, only for the dog to swallow one of her large earrings and have to be rushed to the vets. Poor Susan.

We both laughed a little and a deep and dreamless drug induced sleep washed over me.


	11. Lost In Your Love

A/N Do not own any thing to do with Twilight, if I did, I would not be snowed in over in the UK, but on a hot beach in the Bahama's with my favourite fellow writter KimBraindead, furiously typing away while sipping on cocktails, all the while being fanned by Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson and being served more drinks and sun block by Peter Facinelli.......oooooh if only!!!!

Thank you for the reveiws and adds, it spurres me on to write more.

Chapter 11.

Lost In Your Love.

It was midday Wednesday when I woke up. Crap, I was going to be late for work!!

I sat bolt upright in bed, an action I regretted immediately because of a major ache in my torso, and then smelled bacon. Mmmmmm, bacon.

I switched the electric blanket off, I was still wearing my shrug and socks along with my pyjama's so I wasn't going to need my dressing gown. Which was good, seeing as I must still have company and my dressing gown is a neon pink fluffy number that is four sizes too big for me.

I gently eased myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to clean my teeth and relieve myself before making my way in to the kitchen.

There was own personal doctor; Carlisle Cullen, making food in my poor and unused kitchen.

I silently crept up behind him, hoping to maybe make him jump.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty!" He called out to me. Damn, how did he hear me?

"Hey. Aren't we going to be really late for work?" I asked, walking over to the bar stool nearest to him.

"Not at all. You have until Monday off." He lent over and gave me kiss.

"You too?"

"No, I go back tomorrow, but I'll come back here and check on you, make sure you're ok and not in too much pain., How are you feeling now?"

"A bit stiff in my neck, a little whiplash. Sore and achey in the rest of my body."

"You took one big spill last night, you're Lucky there's no internal damage. Still, I think on Monday I should XRay you again, just to be sure."

"I don't want you to go back to work tomorrow."

"I don't want to either, not with out you. But some one has to stitch up the bleeding."

"Ever the hero."

"Only yours." He smiled at me, and placed a plate of food on the bar behind me. Bacon, tomato, toast and scrambled egg, with a coffee. He made a coffee for himself and sat opposite me.

"How about we go in to town today? You're running low on coffee, amongst other things."

"Actually, that's great Carlisle, thank you. I don't know how I'm going to manage without a car."

"Your insurance policy doesn't give you a replacement car?"

"No, it was cheaper to just have plain insurance with out the added extras like replacement cars and home recovery."

"Not a problem, I can drive you."

"It's ok, I'll catch a bus to work and a cab home."

"You'll do no such thing, Sydney, I'll drive you. You're home is en route to mine. It makes no difference for you to come in to work with me."

"What if people start to talk?"

"Then let them. Eat, you need to keep your strength up so you can come back to work, I can't function without my partner in crime!" He smiled and I let out a small laugh. I ate my food, Carlisle handed me two white pills.

"I'm only going to take them if the pain gets bad at night, I don't want to be a zombie walking around the store." I told him.

"It's only Tylenol to take the edge off your pain, which I know you have so please don't tell me you don't have any Sydney."

"Ok, but only if you come back up after we've gotten groceries." I bargined, well, more like pleaded.

Of course." It worked, yey, more time with my doctor!

I took the pills and ate my breakfast and drained my coffee cup and placed the dished in the sink and began to wash up. Carlisle took my hands out of the water and kissed me.

"Go and dress, let me take care of these." He kissed me again and turned me around so I was facing the door.

Off the my closet I went, quickly making my bed and placing the old blanket over the sheets in case Duck came out of hiding.

I busrhed my hair, it was mildy curly and wavey thismorning and not frizzy. As it seemed to be behaving itself I decided to leave it loose.

I pulled out my favourite black jeans and my deep purple light weight woolen ballerina style wrap around cardigan with a v-neck and long sleeves, along with my knee high black leather boots with a small wedge heel and grey faux fur trim along the top. I shut my closet and pulled out from my drawer clean bra, knickers and socks.

Getting dressed and tucking my jeans in to my boots and putting on lilac eyes shadow, a tad of face powder and mascara and lip balm I took my large black cotton wrap around carf from the back of my bedroom door and my long red wool coat and leather gloves.

I walked over to my closet again and pulled out my over sized black tote bag my brother had bought me for Christmas and placed my gloves inside. I spritzed my favourite perfume, Very Irrestible by Givenchy, all over my and left my room and made my way to the kitchen.

Carlisle was there with his coat and scarf on ready. I grabbed my purse and cell phone from yesterdays bag. The battery on my phone was dead, so I hooked it up to the charger that was plugged in on the breakfast bar and put my purse in my bag, joining my gloves and chapstick.

"You look lovely." Carlisle said, as he came over and helped me put my coat on gently, and kissing my neck.

"Thank you. Are those different clothes from yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind that I slipped out to get my spare set from the car when you were asleep."

"Not at all." I certainly didn't expect him to wear the same clothes again.

"I need to put out food for duck." I told him.

"Already done! Here, don't forget your scarf." He handed me the scarf and I wrapped it around my, pulling my hair out from underneath it and buttoning up my coat,getting my keys and putting my bag over my shoulder. I was glad there was nothing heavy in it, or it would have hurt!

As Carlisle and I made our way out of my apartment and down to Carlisle's car, he took my arm and kissed my head.

"You let your hair down." He said, smiling.

"Well, it's not frizzing up making me look like I've stuck my fingers in an electrical socket, which makes a change."

He laughed.

"Ah Sydney, when will you realise?"

"Realise what?"

He pressed his magic button that unlocked the car and opened the door for me. I turned to him as he stood close, waiting for me to get in.

"Realise what Carlisle?" I smiled.

"That you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the luck to meet, and the most caring and giving."He leant down and kissed me. "Now get in the car before I change my mind about shopping and take you back upstairs!" He smiled. Hmmmmmmm, an offer no woman could, or should, resist.

"I don't mind going back upstairs." I smiled.

"We both will when you're hungry with no food in the cupboards!!

Yeah, he got me on that one. So I made like a good girl, and got in the car while he gently closed it and got in his door. I put on my seat belt as he turned on the engine and buckled himself in. The same station played that we had on last night.

Carlisle put the car in to drive and off we went, I placed my bag at my feet and watched him concentrate for a while. He caught me looking and smiled, I blushed and smiled back.

"DO you h ave any CD's?" I asked.

"In the glove compartment."

"Can I put one on?"

"Ofcourse!"

I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a black book full of CD's and flicked through.

"Wow, you have a lot of different tastes in music!" I said, fingering through the choices, classical, pop and rock and roll.

"Emmett and Edward gave me most of them. I prefer the radio and my own thoughts, but CD's come in handy when there's nothing but sports and news on the stations."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Good artist, excellent with his feet."

"Bon Jovi?"

"Every one should have at least one Bon Jovi CD."

"Britney Spears?"

"What?! I have Britney Spears in there?"

I laughed at his reaction.

"I'm just kidding!"

He smiled at me.

"Best of R&B though?" I picked out the compilation CD case and held it up.

"I have been known to dabble, but that may belong to Alice."

"Sure it does." Making my voice sound as though I didn't believe him.

"It does!" He smiled and I smiled back.

"Michale Jackson it is then!"

"Ladies choice, so yes."

I put the CD in the player and the beginnings of Bille Jean could be heard from the speakers.

I placed my arm on the leather arm rest between our seats, and Carlilse took my hand. It was cold, and I shivered a little, so he turned up the heating and took my hand again. A sudden wave of warmth filled the car and I watched our surroundings from the window, Alaska was beautiful, even though it was freezing cold right now.

"Did you finish reading Proust?" I asked him, watching him watch the road again.

"Yes, I'm reading to "To Kill A Mocking Bird" now."

"You like the classics?"

"Ofcourse, they're timeless. What about you? What do you like to read?"

"I'm kind of a modern literature person. I own the classics, and I've tried to read them but not gotten very far past the fourth chapter."

"Fourth chapter is better than the back cover!"

"Of course!"

"Are you reading anything currently?"

"Not apart from Vouge. But I did Princess Bride again recently, and The Da Vinci Code."

"I read it, it got me thinking about religion, but it isn't my sort of book. It was good, but not one I think I would read again."

"Do you like murder mysteries?"

"Occasionally. Do you?"

"Yes, I don't suppose you saw my bookshelf in the lounge at all?"

"No, just the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom!" He smiled, I smiled back. He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I have this huge bookshelf that I managed to put up. It has twelve whole shelves of books!"

"What sort?"

"Some antiquarian books, fairy tales that my grandparents and parents bought for me, text books, murder mysteries, the few classics I own, trashy books full of romance and horrors."

"You like a variety then."

"Life would be boring if we all stuck to one thing."

"I couldn't put it better myself. What sort of horror books?"

"Dracula-a must for any bookshelf- James Herbert writes some good thrillers based on the supernatural, Stephen King. I have all his books apart from The Shining. I lent it to my brother a few years back and haven't seen it since. I have a feeling it may have been used as a doorstop in college!"

He laughed when I said this, and I stopped looking at him and looked out the window only to realise we were in the large car park which was a part of the shopping mall and supermarket.

We had pulled up in to a space and stopped. Carlilse looked at me.

"Would you like to have a look around?" He asked me.

"If you don't mind? I've not been here before. Only the small market near the hospital."

"You mean the gas station that sells a few food items?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"No wonder you have hardly any food!" He laughed. "Come on, I'll even buy you a big cup of Starbucks."

"And a cookie?"

"And a cookie!" He smiled at me and got out the car, I was just about to open my door when it was opened for me. Wow, he moved quick! I got my gloves out of my bag and put them on, it was cold outside the nice warm confines of the car.

Carlilse took my gloved hand in his and we made our way to the mall entrance.

We walked in I drank in my surroundings. It wasn't big like some of the malls in California, but it was big enough, nothing grand, but perfectly blended in with the town we lived it.

There was a bookstore and a little boutique that sold bags, gloves, hats and scarfs, a movie store, a men's clothes store, a few women's clothes stores, an out door equipment store and electrical goods store, a toy store in the middle, an open Starbucks. Divine!

"Would you like coffee first or to look around?" Calrisle bought me out of my day dream.

"Could we look around first?"

"Of course. Which store?"

"The book store?"

He smiled and nodded and we walked over to the book store, a haven for me.

"I promise I won't drag around the clothes stores. Not today at least!" I joked.

"I don't mind if you would like to visit them Sydney, I'm at your disposal today."

"An offer I can't refuse! Nor take advantage of!"

He leant down to my ear.

"Take advantage as much as you like!" He whispered and kissed my ear before standing up again. I blushed and let out a little laugh as we walked through the door in to the comfort of the book store.

I was like a kid in a candy store, books! Lovely books! Books that can take you on an adventure to any part of the world, and introduce you to nice and not so nice, yet interesting people. Books that would stop me being bored at home for the rest of the week!

"I'll leave you to browse, if I don't see you in a half hour, I shall call a search party for you!" Carlilse joked and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Go ahead Sydney, I'm not leaving. Browse." He urged me. So I did, I wandered among book shelves picking up books and reading the backs, then putting them down again if they didn't interest me.

Some time later, Carlise had caught up with me.

"Did you find anything?" I asked after he had kissed me and put an arm around mu shoulders.

"Couldn't find anything in particular."

"You mean to say they don't have a copy of Proust in Russian or Polish?" I smiled, joking.

"No, only in English."

"Pity."

"It is indeed." We smiled at each other before sharing another small kiss.

"Would you like help finding something?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind educating me in modern literature?"

"Not at all. What sort of catergory would you like to try first?"

He thought for a moment.

"You choose." He replied.

"You trust me?"

"Implicitly."

"How about some thing magical? With dragons and spells and castles?"

"I've read The Hobbit." He smiled.

"This is different from The Hobbit, but just as good."

"Alright, surprise me."

I took his hand and led him to the fantasy section and picked up a copy of The Magician by Raymond E Fiest and handed it to him, he read the back and nodded.

"Sounds good. What have you got?" He said.

I showed him my pile; The Other Boylen Girl by Philippa Greogory, and The Alchemists Daughter by Katherine McMahon and Bodies by Jed Mercucio.

He looked at my chosed books.

"Intersting. This one sounds good." He held up the copy of Bodies, it appealed to me because it's written by a doctor about his experiences as a new junior doctor, and it's written as a fiction so as not to be too boring.

We took our chosen books to the desk and paid and left with our carrier bags, holding hands. We got outside the store and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"You read my mind!" I replied, and we walked over.

It was getting busier, it was around 3:30 in the afternoon now, school had finished and the teens were piling in.

When we got served, Carlisle ordered a plain filter coffe, I asked for a vanilla latte. Carlisle also asked if I wanted any thing to eat, but I shook my head. I should probably cut out the coffee and sugar from my diet.

We sat down with our hot drinks, taking off our gloves.

"May I look at one of your books?" He asked, I nodded and handed him my bag. He immediately pulled out The Other Boylen Girl and re-read the back.

That was when I nearly had a heart attack. A small, lithe figure sprang in to the empty seat next tom me, causing me to jump. Good job I hadn't been holding my coffee, or it would have gone all over the place.

"Hey Sydney!" A high pitched voiced squealed, causing Carlisle to look up from the book.

"Hello Alice." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, how are you Alice?" I asked her, now my heart rate had come back to normal.

"I'm great. Edward and Jasper are just coming now. Rosalie and Emmett are shopping for shoes so we've come for coffee!" She told us.

"Do really need any more energy?" I asked curiously.

She giggled and Carlisle laughed.

"It's been a long day." She said, and I gave her a look and a nod that showed I sympathised.

"How are you feeling after last night?" She asked, quieter. It was nice of her to ask.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You still look a little pale to me." She said. I looked pale? Said the Albino to the Arab.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine, really Alice."

"Carlisle." A voice came from beside me. It was Edward and another boy, thinner, paler and he had scruffier hair, blondish in colour.

"Hello Edward, Jasper. Jasper this is Sydney." Carlisle introduced us. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Jasper's a little shy." Alice whispered, I gave him a smile.

"Hello." I said.

"Sydney, how are you today?" Edwards asked me. I wish people would stop asking me that.

"I'm fine,thank you for asking." I responded with a polite smile.

"We should get to the market and get your car insurance sorted out." Carlisle spoke up and handed me my book, I put it in it's bag and stood up with him.

"IT was nice seeing you again. Nice to meet you Jasper." I said to the trio.

Carlisle, Alice and Edward all exchanged their goodbye's, Jasper nodded in my direction, I gave him a nod and small smile and Carlisle linked my arm through his and we left to go get the groceries. Uch, I hated grocery shopping.

We walked in the cold across the car park and over to the food store.

Carlisle gave me his book bag and picked up a shopping cart.

"What would you like?" He asked me.

I gave him a blank look.

"I though food would be a good idea." I must have looked confused, because he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Not to worry, we'll find something!" He smiled. I walked beside him, both of us chattering about nothing in particular, Carlisle putting the essentials in the cart;eegs, bread, butter, milks, bacon, kitchen roll, toilet paper, cat food, litter for Duck's tray, fruit and vegetables.

We wondered around the store. I added a few items;flour, baking soda, vanilla essence, orange essence, chicken, pork,coffee, chocolate,tea pasta and rice. Carlisle added a TV guide and the latest copy of Vouge, coleslaw, and pitta bread along with some fruit juice.

We went through the check out and loaded up the car then made our way back to my apartment, still chatting about nothing inparticular, places him and his family had camped, places I had camped with my family, music concerts and plays we had been too, things we wanted to do, he wanted to go back to Paris, and I wanted to see a ballet production.

We got back to my building, and unpacked.

"It's weird to see the cupbards with things in them." I told him when we were done. He laughed and hugged me tight, kissing me.

"It was nice to meet your family again." I told him.

"It was nice for them to meet you Sydney. They like you."

"I like them, they're very sweet and considerate."

"I'm glad you think you so."

"You're obviously a good influence on them."

He kissed me again.

"I do try my best!" He smiled. "I'm afraid I must go and get some clean clothes for tomorrow, but I'll be back soon."

I nodded, sad to see him go.

"Take a hot bubble bath and I'll be back before you know it."

"Will you bring enough clothes so you can stay tomorrow too?" I knew I was being selfish, he had a family to tend too.

"That's the general plan."

"Will your children be ok with me stealing you away? I feel guilty asking you to stay."

"They'll manage. Never feel guilty, I don't ever want to be away from you Sydney." He lent down and kissed me, deep and full of warmth.

"Make yourself a drink and I'll be back." He kissed the top of my head and dissapeard, so I switched the kettle on and began to make myself some tea, I also noticed Duck had eaten his food.

By the time Carlisle had returned to the kitchen, I had drunk my tea and was just washing up my mug.

"I've run a bath for you, have a long soak and I'll cook some dinner when I get back."

"I feel awful having you cook, shall we have take out instead?"

"If you would like take out, then we shall have take out. What would you like?"

"Hmmmmmm." It had been a while since i had last had take out. "Pizza?"

"Pizza it is. If I remember correctly you enjoy thin base with extra cheese and spicy pepperoni with out mushrooms but pineapple on top."

I smiled.

"You remembered."

"Of course, I remember everything you tell me my darling."

"Everything?" I raised my brows, as if to challenge him.

"Yes, everything. Your favourite song is Little April Shower from the movie Bambi, even though you haven't watched it all the way through because it upsets you when Bambi's mother dies. I also know your favourite films are; Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and The Railway children."

Ok, so you know a lot about me. Don't hold it against me alright!" I joked, and he laughed.

"Never. Now I must quickly dash so I can be back quickly."

He gave me a long kiss goodbye, before I had an idea.

"Wait, Carlisle." I called and he turned from the door to face me.

"Yes?"

"Wait a moment." I dug through the counter drawer-the junk drawer, let's face it, we all have on, or two!- and I found the spare key.

"Take this?" I offered the key to him, it had an ornate Tiffany heart key ring on it. Too nice for me to keep on my regular keys.

"You're spare key?"

"But only because I'm too lazy to get up and open the door." I didn't want to sound too serious about giving him my spare, it wasn't as if I was asking him to move in.

He took the key and kissed me again.

"Enjoy your bath, and I'll see you soon."

"I will. Drive safe." He nodded and left.

Duck came in to the kitchen and rubbed himself against my legs, I picked him up and cuddled him close, with him purring loudly.

"Finally came out of hiding huh? You big softie!" I placed him on one of the bar stools and emptied his litter box in the corer behind the pillar next to the bar where it was out of sight. I filled his tray with clean litter and fed him again when the phone went.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Sydney Jordan please?" A light female voice spoke to me.

"Speaking."

"Hello Miss Jordan, my name is Officer Downy, I was just calling to confirm some details with you. We found your insurance documents in the car, do we have permission to call you insurance company on your behalf? They'll require a copy of our photos and reports any way, and we thought it was one less hassle for you."

"Yes that's fine, I'm very grateful to you."

"May I just confirm your home address and cell phone number as well as your licence details and insurance policy number?"

I reeled off the details she needed and she assured me that the guy who hijacked me was fine and admitted to the hijacking, which meant there would be no big court case and I was entitled to compensation and well as a pay out from my insurance company, and she went on to tell me that the company would probably send out some details in the post as they were going to deal with the paper work. I gave her my thanks again and hung up and finally got in to my bath. It was like heaven!

I submerged myself in the hot water, the bubbles covering me. I felt the aches and pains of the day ease away. Duck came in and perched on the end of the bath and began to lap up the bubbles.

"Duck! You'll make your self sick! Daft cat!" I laughed at him. He looked at me and just sat there and watched me, purring as he cleaned behind his ears and I told him about my day;the books I bought, the hijacking, the police taking care of the paper work, Carlisle and his family being so nice. Just generally chatting away to him. The water got cold so I washed my body and hair and quickly out the razor over my legs and under arms and got out, cleaned the tub and got ready for Carlisle's return.


	12. Surprises On Sick Leave

A/N Nope, don't own anything to do with Twilight, don't pretend to or try to give the impression that I do. Only own what ever you don't recognise, which came out from the Pandora's Box that is known as my brain.

Hope you liked the last three chapters I put up!! Reviews=happy writer and more chapters.

For those of you who have reviewed and added to your favourites and updates lists;THANK YOU!!!

On wards with story readers! Warning; smut and romance, just how we like it :D

Chapter Twelve.

Surprises On Sick Leave.

Wednesday night Carlisle came back to my apartment around ten pm with a huge pizza, made just the way I liked it, and some movies. We watched Titanic and the latest movie version of Romeo and Juliette. Needless to say, I felt a little on edge as Leo Di Caprio got topless those precious few times with Carlisle sat next to me.

It must have been 6 the following morning when we had finally stopped watching the movies and talking. And Carlisle had to be at the hospital in two hours time!

"Carlisle, how will you manage to stay awake? Maybe you should just stay home with me?" I tried to persuade him to stay.

"Sweetheart, you know I would love to, but people need stitching up, as always." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"But I'm in so much pain, you know I think I could pass out!" I was fighting a loosing battle though.

Carlisle laughed and stood up, leaving me snuggled on the couch under the faux fur comforter.

"I need to shower then have a large coffee, do you think you can manage to stay conscious while I do that?" He asked, with a playful grin on his face.

"Hmmmmm, I'm sure I can only try my best." I pretended to be serious, but ended up giving him a smile.

"You nap here Sydney, I'll feed Duck and put on a pot of coffee when I'm showered." He lent down and kissed my nose, then went off in the general direction of the bathroom.

I considered staying on the sofa and snoozing and waiting patiently for my coffee, but I'm rather impatient, so decided to get up and go surprise Carlisle by jumping in the shower with him.

Creeping as silently as possible to the bathroom I slowly opened the door, slid off my yoga pants and silk camisole and opened the door to the shower and got in, closing the door behind me and wrapping my arms around Carlisle's waist, kissing his back.

"You just couldn't resist, could you Sydney?" He asked, turing aroung and taking me in a warm embrace.

"Well I felt a little light headed so thought the best plan of action would be to find myself a doctor." I said, innocently as I could. He smiled and lent down to kiss me. He went to pull away, but I held him to me and deepened the kiss. I didn't want him to leave for work, I wanted him to stay here, naked in my home, I wanted to move from the shower to the bed and show him how much I wanted him.

"Sydney....." He said, his voice no more than a mere whisper.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We can't-"

"I know, you can't loose control around me. You keep telling me."

"Not this time, this time I meant; we don't have time this morning."

"So you want me?"

"How can I not want you Sydney? You're perfect, smart, independent and beautiful."

"You really want me?"

"More than you know. In more ways than you can imagine. I want you for ever Sydney."

"For ever is a long time."

"It's even longer with out you."

I kissed him again, this man wanted me in his life, in his heart. And I wanted him too. He was everything I had always wanted in a man, even when I was a young girl with an imaginary boyfriend.

The water ran cold, and I let out a little shriek in surprise at the sudden change in temperature. He laughed as I shivered, then he switched the water off.

"Maybe we should wrap up in some warm towels?" He asked, letting me go and walking out of the shower to grab the two large towels on the heater next to the cubicle.

"Good idea. How did I end up with a boyfriend as smart as you?" I asked him with a smile as he handed me a towel and wrapped one around his waist.

"Boyfriend?" He asked. Great, now I had spoiled things by putting a label on what ever it was we had, and were doing.

"Umm, well, I mean-" I stuttered, trying to find my words.

"Sydney." He came over to me and placed a light kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I was gobsmacked! He loved me? wait, he loved me!! When the realisation had hit me, eventually, I wanted to scream, sing and jump up and down. But doing so in front of him would make me look like a retard, so I had to hold it in until he was at work.

I reached my head up to his and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you too." I said, before kissing him. I was sop happy and excited!

The kiss got deeper, but he broke away. I kept forgetting he had to go to work.

"Will you put some coffee on lease my darling Sydney?" He asked me.

"Sure. I keep forgetting you have to go. Still can't believe your leaving me!" I mocked a dramatic expression, causing him to smile.

"Only for a few hours." He kissed my nose and I grabbed the nice silver silk robe form behind my bathroom door and slippped it on, allowing the towel to fall to the floor, which I picked up and dumped on the laundry basket and exited to the kitchen.

My hair was slightly damp, but not soaking wet, and my feet were cold, so I slipped on the black ballet pumps that were hiding behind the kitchen door, what they were doing there I had no idea!

Feeding Duck and putting the water in the kettle to boil, I got two mugs of coffee ready and switched on the little radio on top of my microwave. The Pointer Sisters' song So Exctied came on. Seeing as that was how I was feeling, I turned the volume up a little and sang along what I thought was quietly, I didn't want to make Carlisle change his mind about me over my singing, which sounded a little like a cat being drowning and Celin Dion being strangled (Some would say they're the same thing, but who am I to say anything? I'm tone deaf!"

I poured the hot water from the kettle in to the mugs and added a little milk.

I turned around, about to call out to Carlisle if he wanted some toast, but he was already standing in the kitchen doorway, big smile on his face.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said, coming over to me and giving me a quick kiss before taking a coffee in his hands and leaning against the bar.

"Neither did I actually."

"Sounds.......good." He took a sip.

I smiled.

"Thanks for lying, it makes me feel a little better!" I smiled again then took a sip myself and glanced at the timer on the cooker. He had to be in work in an hour.

"Anything for you Sydney, you should know that by now." He smiled and took another sip. I put my mug down and stood infront of him, leaning in to his sturdy frame, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm really going to miss you today Carlisle. I'm not good at being at home with nothing to do." I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He put his mug down and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, then looking in to my eyes.

"You should sleep, and take it easy. I switched the hot water on, so have a bath later. Read some books, watch some television. You'll soon be back at work and wishing you were back at home." He smiled and I returned it.

"I'm not used to not being surrounded by patients. The only time I've been at home is for sleep. Even at med school I was so busy at the library and class and with volunteer work or parties, that I was never home."

"Good job you have Duck here to keep you company."

"Where is a that big fur ball anyway?"

"Airing cupboard, waiting for me to leave."

"I don't understand why he wont come out when you're here."

"Sixth sense, I probably smell funny to him."

"When I got him from the pound the vet said something about him not being used to men, he lived with an old lady."

"That explains a lot then. Sydney my darling, I have to go now. But I'll call you at lunch and be over straight after work. Try and get some sleep." He kissed me and I deepened the kiss, trying to tempt him in to staying.

"Tell every one I said hello." I said, kissing him then letting him go so he could put on his coat and scarf and get his keys.

"I will. I'll be back as soon as I can." He reassured me.

We both walked to the front door and we exchanged a quick kiss before he left, and as I closed the door behind him, sadness and emptiness washed over me. After a few moments stood pointlessly by the door, I went to the kitchen and cleaned the coffee mugs. It would be a while before the water was hot enough for a bath, so I went to the bathroom and found my pyjamas, Carlisle had thought fully folded them and put them neatly on the corner of the tub, and put them on, I grabbed my hideous but comfy pink towelling robe and put it on and made my way to the living room.

Duck was on the comforter, so I picked him up and lay down, pulling the blanket over us and gave him a hug and tickled behing his ear. He rewarded my loving gesture with a loud and deep purr. I picked up the remote from the floor and turned on the television and channel flicked until I found Oprah. Corny and full of people with major problems, but mindless. After only a few moments I could feel my eyes getting heavy and the lids closing.

It was sometime later when a loud bing bong sound woke me up from a lovely dream I was having. Carlisle and I were on holiday in the Mediterranean, we were swimming in the lush blue sea, but the fish kept swimming away, as if we were a major threat to them. I looked at Carlisle to see his skin was glittering, like gold and silver and diamonds.

The bing bong sound went again, and again. I realised it was my door bell.

"Just a minute!" I called out, getting up, feeling guilty for disturbing Duck, seeing as I had hardly seen him lately.

I scrambled up and quickly made my way to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by the most odd sight I had ever seen!

There was a majorly huge sized bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen, it was so big that all I could see of the person holding it, were the hands that were struggling to hold the bouquet, and the legs. It literally looked like a bouquet with arms and legs. Hilarious, if i hadn't have been so disorientated from my sleep.

"Sydney Jordan?" A female voice asked me.

"Yes." I replied, unable to take my eyes off the flowers.

"Could you please tell me where I can put these? They're very heavy."

"Erm, the kitchen?"

"Lead the way ma'am." I walked to the kitchen while the woman struggled to kick the door shut and walk down the narrow hall way to the kitchen with out knocking the pictures off the walls with the large bouquet.

She eventually managed to place the heavy load on to the breakfast bar and produced a clipboard for me.

"Sign here please." She pointed at the bottom of the page with a pen, I took it and signed.

"Have a nice day ma'am!" She said, as I walked her to the door.

"thank you very much." I said, closing it behind her and making my way back to the kitchen.

The stems of the flowers were in a huge pink box. The flowers were orchids, Lillie's, pink, white and lilac roses, and pink gardenias and some decorative greenery.

I saw the lilac envelope attached and opened it; "Missing you, but will be back by your side soon, all my love Carlisle x"

I was about to open up to box when the phone rang. I went over and asnwered it, without taking my eyes from the flowers.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sydney, you're awake!" It was Carlisle.

"Hey! Yeah, I just got woken up by a lovely surprise!"

"You got the flowers?"

"No no, I got a garden!" I smiled as I head him laugh. "Thank you, they're so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them Sydney. I thought you deserved something to perk up your day."

"How's your day so far?"

"Boring and slow without you. Every one says hello, and they were all very worried about you."

"I didn't want them to know."

"It's been all over the news, it was bound to get out sooner or later. Any way, I have some gifts for you from the staff."

"Gifts? They shouldn't have. It's nothing big, is it?" I said, worried. I had never been good at receiving gifts.

"No, nothing big. Just a few little things. I said I would drop them by this evening. Tina said she's called your cell but it's off."

"I haven't turned it on yet. Tell her I'll call her back later."

Will do sweetheart. How has your morning been though, any pain?"

"I've been sleeping to deeply to notice, but a little soreness." I lied, truth was, I was in agony.

"Sydney? Tell me the truth, any pain?"

"A little, but nothing I can't handle."

"I saw Gerty today, she's doing very well post surgery. She sends her kindest regards and hopes to see you for her next check up in a fortnight."

"I'm glad she's doing well. Have you spoken to your family today yet?"

"I spoke to them before I started rounds."

"Are they all ok? With me stealing their father? I hope they're doing their school work and eating their vegetables. When my brother and I were at home on our own after school, we would sometimes run wild! Have friends over, eat a ton of pizza and pop corn!"

Carlisle laughed.

"They're all fine. They're doing homework and eating correctly. They all said hello and wish you a speedy recovery."

"They're great kids, very mature for their ages. You've done well Carlisle."

"Thank you Sydney, it means a lot to me that you think that. My darling, I have to go, my pager has just gone off, I'll be home as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok. Don't work too hard!"

"Impossible! Go back to sleep, and I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

We ended our conversation and hung up the phone. I looked at the flowers and went over and undid the box. The flowers were in a huge vase, cut and already in water.

I picked up the vase, it was heavy and I didn't want to drop it so I put it down again. I would have to ask Carlisle to move it later.

I went to the lounge, turned off the tv and made my way tp the bathroom and began to run a bath, putting the last of my bubble bath in the water.

I grabbed my copy of The Other Boylen Girl and got ready for my bath. Stepping in to the deep hot water, sitting down and leaning back and relaxing, I let the heat wash over me and take away my aches. Well, most of them any way.

I read the first ten chapters, then washed my hair, shaved and used the last of my favourite body wash, got out and dried myself, moisturising my body and drying my hair a lot more carefully than I would have normally done.

When my hair was half dry, I got out the velcro rollers from the bathroom cupborad and out them in my hair, my mther had bought them for me when i was a teen so I could make the most of my waves and loose curls, and this was only the third time I had used them. Putting some styling mousse on my hands and rubbing it through my hair, I began to come and roll. By the time all the curlers were in, I looked like an idiot. But it was 2pm and there was no one around, so who cared?

I cleaned the bathroom and went to my closet, I picked out my white jeans and cream long sleeved t-shirt, dressing carefully and minding I didn't pull out any of the rollers was a little more difficult, but I managed.

I also emptied my laundry basket and put my clothes on to wash and changed my bed sheets from the silks deep purple and red sheets, to the cotton dusky pink ones. The machine was full so I'd do the bedding tomorrow.

I ran the hoover around and dusted the apartment and emptied the cat tray again and put more food down for Duck. It was now 4pm, my hair was dry so I took out the curlers and separated the strands of hair. My hair looked bouncy and soft, the mousee hadn't matted or made my hair sticky like some other products I had used before, which was good. I would have hated it if I had needed to wash it again.

I was just about to sit down and read some more of my book, when the door bell went again.

Not expecting any one, I was curious to know who would be at my door.

I went down to corridor and opened the door to Alice.

"Hey Sydney, Hope you don't mind me stopping by, but I have some things for you!" She was so alert, awake and happy, it was hard to believe she didn't have a constant IV of Red Bull attached to her body somewhere.

"Come on in. It's nice to see you Alice." As I said this, she practically skipped through my hall way and in to my living room. I stared open mouthed at the energetic teenager. When I finally snapped out of my daze, I closed the door and went in to the living room.

There, in the centre of the coffee table, was the huge vase of flowers I couldn't even lift with out struggling. Maybe I was temporarily weak from whiplash, I pondered. Alice was sat, bright eyes and eager with a large white smile on the edge of the big, squishy sofa, at her feet was a large wicker hamper. More gifts, I was no good at receiving gifts. It had always felt awkward to me.

I sat at the other end of the couch.

"Can I get you any thing? Tea? Water, perhaps?! I asked.

"I'm fine thank you. Here, we put this together for you, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and I. We though It might cheer you up. Carlisle told us how much you hated the thought of being at home."

She slid the hamper to me and I took off the large lilac silk scarf that was hiding the gifts.

"Alice, this is beautiful." I said, fingering the scarf. "But I can't accept this, it;s too much."

"Don't be silly. We clubbed together to get you something nice. You make Carlisle so happy, so this is kind of a thank you as well as a feel better soon thing." She smiled. "Open the rest!" She was eager.

I did as I was told, in the hamper was a large bottle of my favourite bubble bath, and another large pot of bath salts and a pot of expensive looking hand cream, a manicure kit and a set of nail polishes. There was also a copy of London Vouge, Cosmopolitan and In Stlye magazines, and a bar of nice Belgium chocolate. I gasped in awe at each item.

"Alice,really, this is too much! I feel so guilty accepting these from you!" I said, feeling awkward about the gifts.

"Honestly Sydney, we just really want you to feel pampered. How often do you get told to take some down time form work? We just want to make sure that you most of it!" She gave a big smile.

"Well, thank you so much. And I hope that Carlisle gives your allowances a raise!! I joked, she laughed and sat closer and gave me a quick hug.

"How did you get hold of London Vouge?" I asked, holding it in my hand, scanning the cover.

"Oh, Rose owed me a favour and she knows somebody who knows somebody." We giggled a little and for the next three hours, we scanned the pages of the magazines, talking about the fashions and choosing what we would and wouldn't wear, and what we change about some of the items we weren't so keen on. Time flew by, and it wasn't until I heard a voice in my hall way did I notice the time.

"Sydney, I'm back!" I heard Carlisle's voice from down the hall. Next thing I knew, he had walked in to the living room, with yet more gifts!

He had several helium balloons in one hand, all with smiley faces, teddy bears and flower designs on them, under his arm he had a bottle of wine and in his other hand he had a large gift bag. He placed the gift bag at my feet and the balloons, held down by what looked like a floral paperweight, on the table next to the flowers. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hello Alice, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said, stroking my hair, carefully playing with the curls.

"We chipped in to get Sydney something nice seeing as we know how bored she was going to be at home. How was work Carlisle?" She chirped, they smiled at each other.

"Boring with ut Sydney. I pulled a favour and got off early though. How hav you been this afternoon Sydney?" He said.

"I've been fine, thanks. A little over whelmed at your family's generosity tough." Alice and Carlisle laughed a little and I smiled.

"Well, every one at work says hello and they've asked me to give you this." He handed me the gift bag. "I'll pop this in the fridge, I'll be right back." He kissed my head again and left.

I looked at the bag.

"Open it, it won't bite." Alice encouraged me, I smiled and opened the bag. Inside was a small bunch of flowers, posies and daises, there was a card, which I opened. It had a teddy bear on the front with it's arm in a sling and it had a crutch under the other arm and a band aid on its cheek. Inside were messages from the people I had worked with, porters, nurses and other doctors. I placed the card on the table.

"What else is in there?" Alice eagerly asked me, I smiled at her enthusiasm and looked back in the bag.

"More chocolate and a DVD." I said, holding up the box set of Greys Anatomy. Tina always watched it, but I had yet to see it.

"That's a really good programme. You'll really enjoy it!" Alice squeaked at me. I smiled.

Carlisle came back and sat on the arm of the sofa next to me and put an arm around me.

"It's very thoughtful of them." I said, looking at him. "And of you and your wonderful family Carlisle. But this is too much, it's not my birthday. I'm only off for a few days."

"But we all miss you and wanted to do something to make you smile. Now then, would you like to go out to dinner this evening?" He asked me. Alice stood up and picked up the bunch of flowers from the bag.

"I'll put these in water for you, be right back." She swept out of the room.

"You've had no sleep Carlisle, maybe we should stay in and have an early night?" I said, worried about his lack of sleep.

"If you wish, but I'm not at all tired."

"I would be if I'd had no sleep!"

He smiled and kissed me, and Alice walked in, smiling.

"I'm going to go now guys, I'll see you both later. Glad your feeling ok Sydney." She smiled, gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you Alice, and send my regards to every one." I said.

"I will. Good night." She said, and walked out the lounge and let her self out the door.

After she had gone, Carlisle planted a small and loving kiss on my lips. I slid upwards on the couch to make room and went to lay on my back and pulled him down on to me, not breaking the kiss, and he seemed only too happy to oblige.

"I missed you." I said, then kissed him deeply again.

"I missed you too. I managed to get the weekend off too." He kissed me again.

"Good, I wouldn't want to be here alone with out you." I kissed him again.

We kissed passionately and deeply, hands wondering over each others bodies, kissing, touching and exploring each other, getting to know each others bodies intimately.


	13. Playing Pretty Woman

A/N Don't own any thing Twilight related, only what you don't recognise and my own imagination.

Carlisle Cullen isn't missing, so it's safe to say I've not kidnapped him either, unfortunately, he is a rather tricky man to track down. Damn it!!!

Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I caught snow fever, meaning I had no choice but to sledge, make snow angels and frolic in the horrible cold, white stuff know as snow. But, it is melting and rain is forcasted, no more sledging. Or sitting in my neighbours until 6am drinking the contents of her wine rack, comparing sledging injuries. Ahhhh the days of old!!!

Won't add too much smut, my mother has now learnt how to use the internet and now has this site down as one of her favourites, so I'll only hint at smut, and you can fill in the blanks!!!

Please read and review!! Much love you to all!!

Chapter Thirteen.

Playing Pretty Woman.

I woke up and glanced at the alarm clock. 11am, it was Saturday and Carlisle had managed to get the weekend off. I let out a little smile and then remembered where I was, and what I had done the night before.

I msiled even more at the memory of it all. The kissing, the touching and the intimacy of our act.

I looked to my left, the bed was empty, but I could hear Carlisle whistling in the kitchen. And I could smell food. Hmmm, food! Good idea!

I sat up in bed, and wrapped the covers around my naked body. The bruises were still there, they were still sore, but they could have been worse. A lot worse.

I was about to swing my legs out of bed and find some sort of clothing when Carlisle came in through the bed room door, wearing just his trousers, and carrying a tray.

"Good morning Sydney! I hope you're hungry." He smiled as he sat the tray on my lap and sat next to me on the bed.

There was toasted croissants, juice, coffee and yoghurt.

"I didn't know I had criossants in the house." I smiled, surprised.

"I bought them in last night." He kissed me.

"Are you not having any?" I asked.

"I'm saving my self for this evening."

"What's this evening?"

"A surprise. Eat up, we have to be out of the house in an hour." He kissed the top of my head and turned on the television, I ate, we watched the news and exchanged thoughts on today's topics.

After half an hour I was getting dressed and Carlisle was making the bed. He wouldn't tell me where we were going or what to wear, so I just chose simplicity; grey trousers, white shirt with a grey sleeveless jersey over the top and my hair loose in a side pony tail, leaving it hang over my right shoulder, and black kitten heeled shoes.

Carlisle handed me my black long woolen coat, identical to my red one and the lilac scarf Alice had given me the day before, and ushered me out of the front door.

"Where are we going Carlisle?" I asked for the eight time that morning,as we drove out of town and over to the next county.

"You'll see Sydney. But trust me, you'll like the surprise." He said, turning up the music (Bon Jovi, yeah baby!) as if to stop me asking him that same question. He held my hand as he drove, we were going at quite a speed, but I trusted him.

After an hour of driving, we were at a street lined with chic boutiques, kind of like the ones on Rodeo Drive in Hollywood.

Carlilse turned to me.

"Tonight is the Annual Hospital Charity Ball. I was hoping that you would be my date." He said.

"I'd love to Carlisle." I nodded kissing him lightly.

"I was also hoping you would take this." He handed me a platinum credit card.

"The pin number's the year of your birth. I want you to buy yourself a dress, shoes and any thing else apart from jewelry." He explained.

"Carlisle, I can't take this. It's too much. I have some lovely dresses at home."

"Sydney Jordan, I want you to do this one thing for me with out feeling guilty. Tonight is an important night. I love you and want this to be perfect. Alice is waiting for you on the sidewalk. I'll see you later." He kissed me and forced the card in to my hand. Alice came over and opened my door.

"Sydney! We're going to have som much fun today! I found this dress and you're going to love it!" She squealed with excitement. I gave Carlisle one last kiss and got out of the car, Alice and I walked arm in arm over the road to the boutiques.

"Isn't this just like Pretty Woman? Only with out the whole selling your body thing!" She smiled. I couldn't help but laugh even though i felt guilty. We both noticed I still had the credit card in my hand.

"I'll have that, then you won't have to feel guilty about using it!" Alice said, taking the card from me as we walked in to the store.

"The whole days is going to be great! We'll find you every thing you need, dress, shoes, underwear, perfume. A nice wrap and bag and then we're going to the spa. Then you and I are going back to our house, I'm going to help you get ready, put on your make up and take you to the Hospital. Carlisle will meet you there. He's going to be so breath taken, and then you'll go to the manner house about twenty miles outside of town and go to the Ball. Oh Sydney, this will be so perfect! I just know it!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, did you breath at all just then?" I smiled, she laughed and we went in to the first shop. It was full of rows and rows of beautiful designer gowns. Long, billowing frocks, sleek boddy hugging wrap arounds, strapless, spaghetti straps, halter necks. You name it, they had it!

Alice left my side for a moment, I was still speechless at the shop and the dresses on display. I felt like a princess!

After what seemed to be a few seconds, Alie was back at my side, and a silk dress lay in her arms.

"I though instead of you trying on, like, a hundred dresses, I'd find the one dress you would love more than anything. Here it is!! And here's the bra you'll need to go with it. Go try it on!" She handed the dress and bra to me.

The bra had see through straps between the two cups and on the back as well as on the shoulders.

That was going to be comfortable! Yeah right!

I walked over to the changing room, Alice took my coat and bag and I hung up the dress and stripped down to my panties and put on the new bra and the dress.

"You want me to do it up?" I heard her voice chirp from the other side of the thick and heavy velvet curtain.

"Please." I replied, pulling back the curtain and stepping out in to the mirrored area where she was standing.

The dress was floor length and dark blue, almost black. The front had an intricate silver like design along the top of the waist going up to the neck line, it was an open neck line, hence the see through bra. The shoulder straps were thin and the back design was identical to the front, only the silver parts did up. After the hips, the dress began to flow. It was beautiful.

"Alice, I love it! How did you know?" I exclaimed, taking in my appearance in the mirror.

"I'm just really good with fashion. Better than Rose, which annoys her a lot!" She smiled, I was still gobsmacked!

"There's a great pair of shoes next door that will match identically, and I've got the dark blue lace shawl and matching drawstring purse ready for you. Sydney, you're going to take his breath away!"

"Thank you so much Alice. It really means a lot to me that you're here."

"I know you would have had trouble on your own, you'd still be here tomorrow looking through dresses!"

"You know me far too well Alice, do you know that?"

"Yup!"

We laughed and I went to take off the dress.

While I was changing, Alice had taken the dress and paid for it on the credit card I had been orderd to use. Next, was the shoes.

The were identical, Alice had done a really good job! They were open toe, and the straps were like ribbons that laced around the ankle and did up, making a small knot.

Once we had the shoes, it was now time for the spa.

Alice drove us about ten miles in her fancy Lamborghini, fast too, just like Carlisle. But for some reason, I trusted her driving more than my own!

The spa was amazing!

We were treated like royalty! We were whisked off for massages and facials and met up again for manicures and pedicures. I was given a classical French manicure and pedicure, while Alice chose to have her nails painted dusky pink.

I was hungry so we, well I, had a lovely chicken Cesar salad with a lovely glass of Cava before being whipped off to the Cullen house hold.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett are out fishing with Carlisle, leaving us to get you ready." Alice exclaimed as we walked through the large oak front door in to the vast mansion that the Cullen's called home.

"Alice, this place is huge!" I said, taking in my fine surroundings.

She smiled.

"You should see our summer house." She gave me a little smile and walked through the large arch way in to a grand dining room, where Rosalie was sat flicking through magazines. The table was covered with every kind of cosmetic product you could have ever imagined.

"Rose, this is Sydney." Alice introduced me.

"Hello Rosalie, it's nice to finally meet you." I smiled at her, she looked up and gave a small smile back.

"Likewise." She said, standing up. "I have to go make some calls and do homework. But enjoy your night."

"Thank you." I smiled, she swiftly glided out of the room.

"She's a little touchy today." Alice smiled,taking my coat,scarf and bag. "Sit, we have so much to do!

I did as I was told and sat on one of the many chairs. Alice quickly got to work, moisturising, making me over, adding mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, foundation, mascara lip stick and gloss. She gave me a glass of Cava with a straw and ordered me not to mess up her work.

Next was the hair.

Alice straightened my hair, added some serum then tonged it in to ringlets like a pro, sweeping the hair on the right side of my head back and securing with a beautiful blue gemmed hair clip. Then she produced a scented moisturiser and added it to my arms.

We looked at the time, we had an hour before I had to be at the hospital, so she helped me out of my jersey and helped me in to the dress and shoes.

When I had the drawstring purse around my wrist and the shawl over my shoulders, she got out her camera and took a picture when I didn't expect it.

"You look so beautiful Sydney." She awed. Spraying me and the dress and shawl with my favourite perfume and putting a smaller bottle in my little bag, along with lip stick and gloss.

"We have to get going now. Me and Rose will take you to the meeting point. I can't wait to see Carlisle's reaction!" She was more excited than me, I was nervous.

Rosalie came down the stairs, just as the three boys walked through the front door.

"You look pretty Sydney." Rosalie said, meekly.

"Thank you. But I can guarantee falling over my own feet in about two hours!" I joked, she smiled.

"Alice," she called, "I'll be in the car." She left the room.

I turned around to see Alice giving Edward her camera.

"Take a picture of Sydney and I! Doesn't she look pretty!" She exclaimed. I posed with an arm around her, then Jasper came over and said hello. I suddenly felt more relaxed and was able to laugh and joke with the group.

After about ten minutes, I was ushered in to the car by Alice, and we sped off to the hospital.

I couldn't believe I was going to a Charity Ball!! I was so excited, and nervous! All I could think about was how silly I'd look if I fell over my own feet! Or how plain I'd look next to some of the women there, and how small I'd look stood next to Carlisle.

But before I knew it, we were at the Amublance bay, and we pulled up next to a long black limo.

A limo!!!

Alice and Rosalie got out the car, I was about to open my door, when Carlisle opened it for me.

He looked so handsome in his Tuxedo! So attractive!

"Sydney, you look beautiful!" He said to me, taking my hand and helping me out of the car.

"Thank you. You look so handsome!" i said, I was so lost for words!

I saw the flash go out of the corner of my eye. Alice and her camera. I was going to have to have serious words about that with her. I hated my picture being taken.

"You did all this for me?" I asked, in a quiet voice. Carlisle smiled and gave me a light kiss in the lips, so as not to ruin my lips stick.

"Ofcourse. Shall we?" He motioned for the limo. I nodded and went over to the long black car with him, it was cold out side.

The driver opened the door for us, and in I got, followed by Carlisle.

"The others will meet us there. Every year we all take our families." Carilse explained, handing me a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." I said, taking the glass and having a sip. It was lovely, like a bubbly heaven!

"You really do look breath taking. I'm going to have to be careful not to leave you alone for too long incase some one else comes along and snaps you up." He smiled.

"There's no chance of that Carlisle. I'm yours, I don't any one else. I love you." I said, sealing it with a light kiss.

"I love you too Sydney. I have something for you." He said, smiling and taking my glass from me and setting it down.

He handed me a large black velvet box. I opened it and inside, was the most beautiful jewelry I had ever seen.

There were a pair of drop earrings; deep blue Sapphires surrounded by lots of little diamonds, set in what I could only assume to be platinum. There was a necklace with a larger blue Sapphire with even smaller diamonds surrounding its outline on a beautiful chain, and a bracelet, it was a pattern;diamond, sapphire, diamond, sapphire.

"Carlisle, it's so beautiful. I'm lost for words. This is for me?" I somehow managed to sget my words out, with a lot of difficulty.

"Yes, something beautiful for someone beautiful.2 He kissed my cheek and I just stared at the sparkling and expensive looking jewelry.

"I hope you like it. Alice guided me in the right direction."

"I love it Carlisle!"

"Let me hlp you put it on."

Carlisle took of my precious S necklace and laid it in the bos, he put the new sapphire necklace around my neck and helped me with the bracelet. I put in the earrings and kissed him.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." I said, my eyes dangerously close to watering.

"You deserve it. I've waited a long time for you Sydney Jordan, a very long time. And I'm going to keep you close, even if it means fighting for you. I love you." He said to me. I kissed him ran my hands gently through his hair, not wanting to spoil it.

"I love you too Carlisle, so much it frightens me. Here I am being driven to a ball in a limo, being given wonderful jewelry and clothes and being treated like a princess. I've never even been in a limo before! It makes me wonder what I've done to deserve it, I've not done anything special, I'm not any one special. I'm just Syd!" I smiled, he smiled back.

"You are a wonderful doctor, and a wonderful woman. You are more than just Syd, you're my Sydney. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. But there's one condition."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.


	14. Promises Made

A/N I own NOTHING Twilight related, I'm just playing in another woman's imagination!

Sorry for lack of updates, lots of work and lack of a desk makes a grouchy writer. Also, my only neighbour for 5 miles ensnaring me for most nights to drink endless bottles of wine and vodka makes for a hungover and ill motivated writer, please forgive me!!!

Thank you all very much for the adds and reveiws and the messages to double check I'm still alive!! I love you all!

Chapter Fourteen.

Promises Made.........

"You are a wonderful doctor, and a wonderful woman. You are more than just Syd, you're my Sydney. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. But there's one condition."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I want you to promise me that you'll put your volunteer work on hold for now with the search and rescue team." He was serious, he no longer smiled, but held both my hands in his.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I just need you to promise me that you'll put it on hold. Until you're injuries have healed."

"What injuries? Carlisle, it's only a few bruises."

"I know it is, but I worry about you, and this time of year, people are hiking more as the snow is beginning to melt and I just want you to be extra careful. I don't want to loose you Sydney. I want you for the rest my life."

I kissed his cheek.

"You won't loose me Carlisle." I reassured him. "You've got me for ever! And you're stuck with me!" I smiled, relieved when he smiled back at me.

"I'm glad. But please, put the rescue work on hold for a while?"

"Alright, but only for a few weeks. But you have to promise me something too."

"I'll do my best."

"Stop panicking, I'm not as delicate and as breakable as I look."

"You will be breakable to me for a while yet Sydney."

"What's that supposed to mean? One day I'll bulk up and turn in to Super Syd?" I joked, he gave a slight smile.

"No, it means one day you'll be less delicate, and less of a target for thugs. I love you." He kissed me gently.

"I love you too."

"We're here, shall we?"

"I hope you can dance, because I'm a klutz in heels!" I wasn't lying, my mother was at a loss with me when it came to elegance and grace. I was a tiny person, yes, but I had the grace of a heffalump!

"I can dance to a degree, but I'm sure you're more elegeant than you let on."

"Only in hiking boots and jeans. Not heels and a dress!" He laughed and the driver came and opened my door, I got out and Carlisle followed.

The mansion was incredible! There were fairy lights everywhere, flowers and waiters. It was truly silver service!

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked me, as I took in the surroundings open mouthed.

"It's amazing!" I replied.

"Wait until you see inside!"

"It gets better?"

"Much!"

We smiled at each other before walking up the large stairs in to the front lobby, where there were crystal chandeliers hanging elegantly from the ceiling.

A string quartet played beautifully from the vast room straight ahead of me.

"Champagne?" A young waiter asked me. I nodded and Carlisle took one flute for me and one for him. We sipped our drinks slowly. Carlisle placed my arm in his and we walked in to the ball room, where we were greeted by so many people, familiar and new to me, all doctors and scrub nurses.

When Tina heard I was going to the ball with Carlisle, she squealed down the phone, I honestly though I had gone deaf for a moment! We had gossiped on the phone for a few hours during the week, she knew that Carlisle and I were seeing each other, I trusted her not to spread it around, and she trusted me with her locker combination as she frequently forgot when ever she was busy and in a panic. I also had a house key of hers too. Tina made me laugh at how dismal her organisation skills were outside of her work!

We said our hello's to Dr Davies, and of course the other doctors I had worked with, each of them expressing their concern after my absence, which Carlisle would politely take over for me and say everything was now fine, to which I was extremely grateful to him for.

We sat at a large banquest table an hour later to watch profesional dancers perform waltzes and salsa dances. No doubtedly to put us to shame!

"They're amazing!" I whispered to Carlisle, as I took a sip from my water. Too much champagne and me dancing in heels? Recipe for disaster!

"They've had plenty of practice!" He whispered back. "Look, the rest of my family has arrived." He subtly pointed to our right, then I saw them. All dressed up and looking breath taking, like they belonged on a movie set.

"They all look so smart Carlisle! How do you all manage to look so dazzeling all the time?" I asled him, he gave me a smile.

"Dazzling? I think you should take a closer look, we're far from dazzling my darling."

"What do you mean?"

"We only dazzle in certain light." He gave a little wink and took a sip form his water glass.

A short while later, the dancers left and we were all asked to enter the lobby again, so the ball room could be made ready.

Instantly we were ambushed by Alice, obviously on yet another sugar high. I should really ask Carlisle if she has ADHD.

"Sydney, I knew you'd love the jewelry! How was the limo ride?" She asked me, her eyes wide with sparkle and anticipation.

"It's so wonderful, I actually feel like I'm dreaming!" I told her honestly.

"Trust me, this won't be the last time this year you become overwhelmed!"

"Alice! What we did we talk about in the car?" Edward asked her quietly.

"Opps, sorry Sydney." She said.

"No worries." I replied, confused, but happy to let it all slide.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ball room is now ready!" A large voice boomed. People milled in to the vast room and began to dance to more modern music, slow, but modern.

The Cullen and Hale teenagers had already gone in to the ball room, leaving Carlisle and I alone in the lobby.

"Would you like to go outside?" He asked me.

"That would be lovely." I replied with a smile. We walked off to the side door in to the vast garden, there was a large water fountain in the centre of a small, knee high maze, which we walked slowly over to, arms around each other.

We sat on the cold, metal bench infrint of the grand water feature, we could see the people dancing in the long patio windows.

"Carlisle, this is breath taking, the entire day. Thank you so much." I kissed his cheek and he held both hands in mine again.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

"I'm thanking you for letting me in to your life and family and for being my best friend and my support and for today. I've never had a boyfriend who was so attentive or loving or giving. I feel bad because I can't give you anything in return."

"Yes yuo can Sydney. You can make me another promise."

"Another promise? Well if that's what you want." I smiled, he kissed me deeply. I didn't want the embrace to end, but he pulled away before I could dive in deeper.

"Sydney, it's not been long, but I know I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. If the situation ever came up, would you spend your life with me?"

"You know I would. I'd spend a whole eternity with you."

"I'm glad to know you feel the same. Shall we go in, your starting to shiver."

"That sounds like a good idea." We stood up and walked back in to the grand mansion, arm in arm.

When we reached the ball room, Carlisle took my purse and shawl and placed them with his out door coat on a chair where what I could only assume were the coats and shawls that belonged to the rest of our group.

A familiar song began to play, the song I had been playing in the car with Alice, the song I had told her I loved; Could It Be You, by Cascada. I didn't go for dance music, but this was a lovely and slow song full of devotion.

"Shall we dance?" Carlisle asked me, kissing my cheek.

"I'd like that." I replied. He led me to the dance floor, Carlisle placed a hand on my lower back and took my right hand in his, I placed my left in his right and placed my left around his neck.

"The lyrics were beautiful;

"Close my eyes.  
I try to hide.  
I'm listening to my voice inside Why don't you to tell me right or wrong?  
I need to know where I belong.  
For all the days I ran away,  
I never dare to ask me who I could be,  
Who can bring the love back to me.

Could it be you,  
Or do I loose my way?  
I'm here but colourblind.  
Could it be you,  
Or do I break away?  
So leave the past behind I wanna see the sunlight, stop the first fight and see it in your eyes.  
Wish I just knew what I should do.  
Could it be you?"

We danced and danced until my poor feet couldn't hold me upright any more.

"Would you like to go home?" Carlisle kissed my lips, and I returned it, our lips lingering together for a while longer than they should have done in a room full of our co workers.

"Yes, I want to spend my night with you Carlisle."

"Very well." He smiled, and we left for my apartment in the limo.


	15. A Mundane Week

A/N So sorry for the long wait!! Hopefully you don't hate me too much for lack of updates!! Am currently on crutches so sat at home doing nothing for quite a while, so I hope to finish this story first, then complete my others. I think there will be only five more chapters, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! And it will have Bella in it! Yey!!

Thank you for your messages and reveiws, and thnk you to those who have added me on Twitter (the site adress is on my profile page.) Onwards with the story!

Chapter Fifteen.

A Mundane Week.

The weekend was perfect, after the ball, Carlisle and I went back to my apartment and spent the weekend hidden away from the rest of the world, making love, reading, watching corny black and white movies. I have now come to know that "The Count Of Monte Cristo" is Carlisle's favourite move, quite romantic really!

Now Monday had arrived. My car insurance had been sorted and the documentation had all arrived on Saturday and Carlisle and I had filled in the notorious amount of paper work and sent it all off. Hopefully by next weekend I'll be car shopping. Carlisle has firmly told me not another KA, much to my disappointment. Carlisle and I were in the car on our way to the hospital, still discussing cars.

"But I loved my little go-kart!" I pouted. He smile and took my hand in his.

"That's the point darling, it was a go-kart!" He teased me.

"It survived all sorts of weather and journeys, it weathered well nd I think I should have another."

"You were lucky to have gotten out of the wreck in one peice!" I could see I was testing him too much now. He worried about my safety, and it was sweet.

"Cheap tax and insurance, cheap gas costs too." I said, hoping to leave the subject alone.

"Cheap doesn't matter, you can afford a better and safer car Sydney."

"I want to save my money to buy my own home, I don't want to be renting a small and garden-less apartment forever."

"Well, what if I helped you with a new car."

"No way! you already do too much for me Carlisle!"

"You could either move in or let me help you with a car. Those are your options." He smirked, he knew I wouldn't move in with him on the grounds that I would feel like I was pushing my way in to another persons family.

I sighed.

"Fine, but if you insist on choosing the new car too, please make sure it isn't too over the top."

"Over the top?" He smiled.

"Over the top on safety, I don't want to be driving to work in an armoured tank."

He laughed and slowed down as we began to pull in to the hospital.

"I wouldn't get you a tank, it would be silly. You wouldn't be able to reach the pedals!" He chuckled, I gave a small smile ten quickly wiped it off my face and pretended to be upset.

"Aww sweetheart, I promise it will be drive able and not over the top. Maybe a four wheel drive with roll bars?" He smiled, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Roll bars? Are you trying to hint at something?" I said, getting out of the car now we had parked.

"No, just that you can handle the road and a car, I think that roll bars would be good. Safer for you and the other road users." He gave me a kiss on the lips, soft and gentle. "Would you like coffee before we start?"

"No, I think I'll dive straight in, I've missed out on a lot and want to catch up as soon as I can." I told him.

We walked to the main doors hand in hand untill we got through the entrance, then we let go and left all romance at the door and became the trained professionals that we were.

"I'll be in my office if you change your mind at all." He said quietly.

"I'm just going to hang my things up and head straight to the ER." I told him.

"The ER?"

"Well yes, I have no patients to check up on as of yet, so I need to go to the ER and wrangle myself some." I smiled.

"You do that. I'll see you soon." Carlisle gave me a peck on the cheek before we parted ways, he to his office and me to the locker room to hang up my coat and bag and get ready for the day ahead of me.

Twenty minutes later, I was in the ER, nothing major had come through the doors yet, a few kids with flu and an elderly chap who had taken a tumble and sprained his wrist and bruised his side badly.  
I reffered for X-Rays, blood tests, took temperatures and gave out asprin. Mundae really. Guess now that the days were drawing out more kids were playing outdoors more and getting colds and sniffles.

I looked at the empty ER room. There were no patients. Sighing, i rang up to Carlisle's office. There was no answer. He must be doing rounds.

"Will you page me if anything comes in?" I asked Tom, a middle aged male nurse who looked as bored as me. The other nurses were sat around the station reading magazines.

"Sure thing Dr Jordan." He smiled and I returned the gesture and headed up to Carlisle's office.

As usual, his desk was clutterd with paper work, patient referrals and post it notes. The least i could do for him was get as much of it sorted as I could.

I sat down at the desk and read through the patient referrals. Some broken bones that would need out patient appointments and physio appointments, a few broken teeth that would need dental check ups and some stitches that would need to come out. Noting I couldn't sort out, so I rang around the various departments for them to send out appointment letters.

Now that one part of the desk was clear, now it was time to tackle the post it note, and lots of them! Most were reminders for removing stitches today, and a few meetings, another was a patient ECG for this afternoon. I found in the top drawer of the desk an appointment book, it was like a diary, only each day had 24 time slots to write down appointments. It was totally blank. So I began to write down when his meetings were and threw the sticky notes in the waste paper basket, and in red pen I noted down the ECG and stitching removals that would be coming in over the next few days, then threw out those notes.

At last the desk was clear apart from the few patient files belonging to those few comming in today. I flicked through the fils. One of the people comming in to have stitches out and a check up was the man who had car jacked me. I quickly skimmed over his notes to make sure there was no lastiung damage; a broken arm that was healing wel, a few cuts and some mild whiplash, then I quickly put that file at the bottom of the pile. That would be one patient I wasn't going to steal from Carlisle for something to do.

My stomach rumbled and I looked at my watch, it was nearing one in the afternoon. Where had the morning gone? It seemed to have sped by once I was out of the silent ER.

Feeling bad for leaving the nurses, I rang down to see if any patients had come it. A few more kids with flu which the nurses didn't need me for.

I hung up the phone and began to wonder where Carlisle was, when he was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Good morning Dr Jordan?" He smiled.

"As silent as a grave yard. I sorted through the stack of papers, and put all your appointments in your diary." I showed him the neat and organised book and he smiled.

"Why have you put a little S by most of the patient appointments?" He mused.

"Because I'm stealing your patients. I have none." I told him, he smiled.

"Well, first one is in half an hour, I suggest we eat lunch before you attempt to stow away with my patients." He smiled. "I bought coffee and pasteries."

"No gold star for being a good girl?" I pouted.

"You got a Danish pastry. Would you rather I give it to some one else and get you a gold star?"

"No no no! Danish will do perfectly!2 I smiled, I was really hungry now Carlisle had mentioned it.

He laughed at sat at the chair next to me and we drank our coffee and I ate the pastry.

"Please tell me you had a better morning than me?" I asked.

"I had a perforated ear drum to fix and a few admissions to check up on that are still here form last week, discharged a few and referred a few. Sounds like you had a boring morning."

"Understatement. I thought being in the ER would be exciting, and it has been until today."

"Maybe you should push for a surgical residency."

I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked me gently.

"Because this hospital doesn't do surgical internships, and it would mean finding another hospital and going back to med school. It would take me away from you."

"If it means a better career you should Sydney."

"Are you trying to get me out of town?" I asked, hoping i was treading lightly and he wouldn't give me an answer I didn't want to hear. I had fallen for this man hard and fast, and in my past that had proven to be a bad thing.

"Ofcourse not, I would go with you."

I was shocked by this piece of information.

"Are you kidding? What about your family?"

"They would come too. I've been wanting to get out of Alaska for a while. The children are close to graduating and leaving for college, It would be just Jasper, Alice and Edward along with myself, it would be nice to try somewhere new." He smiled.

"You would seriously move for me to go back to school?"

"I love you Sydney, I would do anything for you. And so would my family, they love you too." He held my face in his hands and kissed me.

"If you're serious, maybe we should wait until Alice, Edward and Jasper are at college too. It wouldn't be fair to uproot them during their last year of school." I said. I was secretly pleased Carlisle would do something as big as moving for me.

"What is it Sydney?" Carlisle must have noticed I spaced out for a moment.

"I'm happy with just being in the ER, but if you think I'm good enough for surgery and want me do go for it, I will." I told him.

"You would only do it because you think I want you too?"

"Yes. You have done so much for me Carlisle, and you'd move job and home for me, so it's the least I can do. Plus I know you'd help me and push me to do my best."

He nodded and went to say something and his pager went off. He looked at the little bleeping box.

"I have to go, emergency surgery with the perforated ear drum, the sutures didn't hold. I'll see you later."

He stood up quickly and I followed his actions.

"Carlisle-" I began, he kissed me and looked deep in to my eyes.

"I'll see you after surgery Sydney." He kissed my forehead and left. I sighed as he shut the door and put our paper cups and napkins in the bin and picked up the patient files and went to Carlisle's appointments on his behalf.

I removed several stitches, checked on sprains and did the ECG. I left the lastr patient file on Carlisle's desk, hoping he would be out of surgery in time to see to the car jacker's appointment. That was one person I never wanted to see again.


	16. Those Who Are Missing

A/N I own nothing to do with Twilight, I own Sydney and the other few people that pop up every now and again like Tina and Duck the cat, I do own the plot line how ever, and hope that those of you who are reading it are enjoying my imagination. Thank you to all of you have reviewed and added me and the story to your various lists and for those who have added me on Twitter. I have to apologise to those of you who have found the medical terms hard to understand, if you need any help getting to grips with the terminology, please don't hesitate to ask. Working in healthcare I tend to ramble in and forget that not every one knows what I'm talking about!

Please review!

Chapter Sixteen.

Those Who Are Missing.

If I thought Monday was mundane, slow and boring, I was really in for a shock fo rthe rest of the week. Tuesday was exactly the same, more kids with flu and over protective parents.

Wednesday bought me a paraplegic who was also diabetic and had a nasty sore on his left foot. Now obviously he hadn't felt any thing being a paraplegic, so it had slowly gotten worse. But his carer had spotted it early and insisted he come to the ER before he needed his entire foot off. A small numbing anaesthetic and a good clean up and IV antibiotics soon sorted it. At least I had admitted a patient and could check up on him the next day.

Thursday bought in the elderly with mild flu symptoms and a broken collar bone. I resorted to checking on my one admitted patient and stealing Carlisle's patients again. Running his blood tests, doing his ECG's and discharging.

Friday was when the big wave came, like a tsunami, it hit the news and the ER and the police station.  
Seven students had gone mountain climbing. They were inexperienced and had two guides with them. The group had gone up in to the mountains last Friday afternoon, and only the one guide had made it back. He had ran down the mountain, well more like tumbled and hopped seeing as he had a badly snapped femur, and passed out in the main road near where the trail begins. He had been found by a bus driver and a bus full of the elderly out on a little day trip from one of the local residential homes. The guide had been in surgery to fix up his snapped bone, his cuts and gashes had been cleaned and stitched and his left eye had been removed due to severe damage. Every single rib on his left side and half of the ribs on his right side were broken, his nose broken and jaw line fractured.

In the ambulance on the way to the hospital he was attempting to talk. He ended up mumbling about an evil creature tormenting the group an dhe was the only survivor.

The police remained in the hospital, the guides family were called. His wife and son were relieved to see him alive, but shocked at the extent of his injuries.

It was nearing home time on this Friday when I noticed the change in Carlisle.

We walked to the entrance and when we were through the doors he didn't take my hand as usual. He didn't talk either, he was stony silent.

The drive was silent. Half way home I was worried and fed up.

"Carlisle, have I done something wrong?" I ask in a small voice.

"Of course not, why would you say something like that?" He didn't even take my hand or smile, like he usually did.

"You're distant."

"I apologise."

"Why are you distant?"

"Alice is hiding something from me, Edward and Jasper don't know what it is, and it's got me very worried."

"Alice? Is she ok? She isn't sick is she?" Panic and worry became obvious in my voice.

"No she's not sick or hurt. She never keeps secrets. Something has worried her and usually she tells me."

"Maybe it's something she can't share with you this time. Girls do have secrets they can't always share." I said to him, remembering when I first had a boyfriend at her age and had a pregnancy scare. I didn't talk to any one for two weeks while I prayed my period would eventually arrive and out me out of my misery. Thankfully it did, two and a half weeks later.

"I suppose." Carlisle gave me a fake smile and concentrated on the road more than usual. We got to my apartment and I got out, Carlisle did the same. I walked over to his side of the car and kissed him.

"If you're worried about Alice, tell her. Go home to your family and be there for when she wants to talk. I'll call you tomorrow." I said to him. Hoping that soon I would have Carlisle back and he would be his usual self.

"I don't want you to be on your own Sydney."

"I won't be, I have Duck! Plus I haven't spoken to my parents or brother in a while so I'm only going to spend hours on the phone. Go, see your family."

"What will you eat for your evening meal? I know you can't cook."

"I can, I just choose not to! I'll probably have grilled cheese, haven't had that in a while." He gave me a real smile and kissed me.

"When you're phone line is free, call me tonight. I'm going to miss you." He said. We had spent every night together since I had been car jacked, so tonight was going to be very strange for the both of us.

"I'll miss you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Say hello to every one for me."

He nodded and got back in to his car, I made my way in to the building and up to my apartment. I unlocked the door, switched on the lights and locked the door behind me. I heard Carlisle's car drive off and i put the kettle on and filled Duck's bowl of food and cleared his litter tray.

Once I had made myself some tea, I sat down at the breakfast bar and began to dial my parent's number.

"Hello, Jordan residence." My mother answered.

"Hey mom, it's Sydney."

"Sydney dear! How are you, it's been so long!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been busy."

"What's new sweetheart? Let me put you on speaker phone, your father will want to chat with you, and there's no reason to say everything twice!" I laughed as she called for my father and told him we were on speaker phone.

"Hello sweetheart! How are you?" He said.

"I'm fine dad. Been busy at the hospital. A lot has happened since I arrived here." I began.

"Tell us all about it!" My mother demanded in her sweet voice.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, he's a surgeon at the hospital-"

"Tell us all about him!" My mother squealed.

"I hope he's godd enough for you." My father said.

"Of course he is Gilbert, he's a surgeon!" My mother scolded. I giggled.

"Well, he's tall, 6 feet I think, he has a brother and adopted children. Never married, and he's perfect!" I gushed. "He's really taken care of me, kept me company and bought me flowers when I was on sick leave."

"Why were you on sick leave darling?" My mother asked. I didn't meant to let it slip.

"Well,I got car jacked and the car hit ice and crashed. I'm ok, a little bruising though."

"And the man who car jacked you?" My father's voice was filled with rage.

"He's got whiplash, he's going to jail, he escaped custody." I filled them in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mother was sounding worried.

"It wasn't a big deal really, all my insurance came through. My new car is ready to be picked up tomorrow. Carlisle insisted on a safer car, so he managed to persuade me to have a Volvo four wheel drive."

"That's a good car." My father said.

"Carlisle? That's the perfect boyfriend?" My mother inquired.

"Yes that's his name. I'm going to have to send you some photographs. He took me out the the hospital Charity ball on the weekend and his entire family was there too, taking pictures. They didn't turn out too bad. I'll mail them tomorrow."

"Have you spoken to your brother? He's gotten a new girlfriend, her name's Lauren." My mother began. "And they're coming to visit tomorrow for the week. He suggested coming to see you, wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Sure mom, but I'm not due any holiday time though, so you'll only be seeing me in the evenings."

"Oh that's a pity dear. Will you call your brother now? I now he misses you very much." My father said to me.

"I will, I'll call him now. Night guys, miss you."

"We miss you too lovely girl." My mother said.

"We love you Syd, call again soon." My dad had managed to get another few words in.

"Love you guys too. Speak soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" My parents said in unison, before hanging up.

I sipped my tea and made my way to the hall to get the post. I had a letter from the garage, my new car was due to be picked up tomorrow. I opened a few more letters, a quick note from my brother saying he was going home for a week, a picture of him and Lauren by an oak tree, she had blond, shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes, she was tiny in size like me, and looked like a little doll next to my big, muscular brother. I smiled and stuck the picture to the fridge with some magnets, rummaged to find a picture of Carlisle and me and the ball. Got out my letter writing set and wrote a long letter to my brother, telling him how beautiful Lauren was, and how I was going to try begging for holiday time so I could see them both at mom and dads next week.

Next I found another picture of Carlisle and me, one of myself that I didn't know was being taken and one of Carlisle, myself and his family at the bll. Wrote a letter to my parents telling them more about the hospital and the Cullen family and how much I loved them and missed them.

With both envelopes stamped and addressed I put them buy the garage details so i could post them on the way tomorrow.

I dialed my brothers number but the line was in use so I called Carlisle instead.

"Hello Sydney." Alice answered the phone. Wow, how did she know it was me.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" I inquired.

"i'm fine thank you, did you want to speak to Carlisle?"

"Actually, could I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing. Carlisle's worried about you, is there anything concerning you? You know you're always welcome here if you need to talk or just get away. A house full of men isn't really fun I don't suppose."

She giggled.

"That's very kind of you Sydney, but I'll be ok, once this weekend is over. Lots of assignments to get done."

"As long as you're ok though?"

"I will be. School stress. I'll get Carlisle for you."

"Thank's Alice."

I waited patiently for a few seconds before Carlisle's voice filled my ears.

"Hello Sydney."

"Hi Carlilse. I managed to call home tonight. And I wasn't on the phone for four hours!" I could hear him laughing.

"How are your parents? And your brother?"

"They're fine, my brother's going home for the week and he's taking his new girlfriend, he sent me a picture of her today, she's very beautiful."

"I'm sure she isn't as beautiful as you."

"You're biased."

"I am indeed!"

"My new car is also ready to be picked up tomorrow. I was thinking of catching a bus to the garage and then heading out to the mountain center, see if they've picked up any trails of the missing hikers."

"I'm sure they would have called you by now if they needed you. Would you prefer I take you to get your car?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I won't talk to any strangers, I promise." He laughed again.

"Edward and Alice need to go to the library for some books, they're working on a big project this weekend. We'll pick you up and you and I can get your car, then I could take you for lunch?"

"Sounds better than getting a burger on the way home alone. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So have you managed to give yourself food poisoning yet?" He joked.

"No, and I won't either. How hard can it be to make grilled cheese?"

"Well,with you I'm never sure!"

"Well, I'm going to have a shower, then make food and call you after I've eaten to brag about my wonderful cooking skills!"

"Or complain about Salmonella."

"Haha, you know I'm going to get upset about you teasing me one day."

"And that's the day I'll cheer you up."

"Better be something pretty."

"It will be. How about something sparkling and shiny?"

"Tinfoil no longer holds my interest, I'm not five any more!"

He laughed and I gave out a little giggle.

"I better let you go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"We'll pick you up at ten. Goodnight Sydney. Lots of love, sleep well."

"Lots of love to you too, night."

We hung up on our conversation, and I finished my tea before stepping in to a hot shower, washing, shaving and shampooing, then moisturising and getting in to my favourite flannel pyjamas and scruffy, fluffy dressing gown, making some toast and sitting in front of the television with Duck for company.


	17. A New Car, Diner And A Rescue Op

A/N I own nothing Twilight related, I own what ever you do not recognise.  
Last few chapters! Are you all as excited as I am to see what happens next? I don't have a chapter plan, I just type what ever comes in to my head, which is why there's sometimes a really long wait for new chapters!!

Please review!!!

Chapter Seventeen.

New Car, Dinner And A Rescue Op.

Ten o'clock rolled around slowly for me. The previous night with out Carlisle I was restless. I couldn't sleep, Duck commandeered most of by bed and snored like a train. Yes cats can snore, and no, I did not know they could either. Until mine kept me awake most of the night.

I was awake at six, so I bathed, moisturised and searched for clothes and did my hair. Put on a little make up and had some breakfast and watched terrible early morning television. Duck was still asleep, so I couldn't really make my bed, unless I wanted to wake the beast and have my arms savaged by a grump cat. Duck was defiantly not a morning animal.

Ten o'clock arrived and I heard a car pull up, not even caring if it wasn't the Cullen's, I grabbed my paper work and everything I would need, shoved it in my bag and ran out the apartment and down to the main doors of the building. Luckily for me, it was Carlilse, Alice and Edward, waiting for me with smiles.

"You didn't even give us time to call you and say we were here!" Alice looked a little disappointed.

"I was awake early, so I thought I'd come down and wait." I said.

"You look tired." Carlisle said, as he kissed my cheek and opened the back door of the car for me. Looks like we're sitting in the back like kids this time.

"Duck kept me awake." I said, buckling up my seat belt.

"The cat?" Edward asked, driving off in the direction of the garage.

"Yes. He hogged the bed and snored. All night." I explained briefly, while the three laughed me, I blushed and yawned.

"Well, I'm just going to have to make sure you get plenty of coffee today, aren't I?" Carlilse said.

"Coffee, sounds good." I said. "So Alice, what project are you guys working on?"

"The Roman Empire, I hate it." She informed me.

"History was never my strong point. I liked learning about the Victorian Revolution in Britain, and about how the Bill Of Civil Rights came to be, but that's about it." I told her.

"We did the Bill of Civil Rights, it got a bit a boring after a while. I much prefer Literature class. Edward's favourites are art and music." She chirped. "Edward play the piano very well, and his art work is very good. Carlisle tells us he was very good at science and Literature."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me and took my hand in his. Very soon, we were at the garage and he and I got out the car.

"Thank you for the lift Edward. I hope you find what you need for your project." I said.

"Thank you Sydney. Enjoy your new car. Don't let Carlisle tease you too much." Edward smiled.

"Bye Sydney, see you later!" Alice waved ecstatically from her seat.

"Bye Alice!" I waved as they drove off.

"Shall we go find your new toy?" Carlisle asked, taking my hand, kissing me softly.

"New toy?" I asked.

"Well, it is like a new toy, lots of buttons to press, big stereo system, electric windows, central locking."

"Ooooh! Sounds fun!" I said. My KA was very basic, and somehow, I just new that it was going to take a very long time to figure out what each button did in the new car.

By the time Carlisle and I had handed over the paper work and waited, it was well past midday by the time we actually got my new car.

We were led to the forecourt by the sales rep, he thanked us for our patience and left us to it, handing Carlisle the keys.

I stared at the car open mouthed.

"Something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm going to need a ladder to get in! I thought you promised you weren't going to pick a tank!"

He laughed.

"It's not a tank, its a four wheel drive, like a Range Rover, but better."

I looked at the huge 4x4 horrified at the size, I would never be able to park that thing! It was the size of a small truck!

"Maybe you should test drive it. I'm sure after a few days you'll be used to it. And if not, then we'll find you something else." Carlisle said, handing me the keys and gently nudging me forwards to the drivers side.

I eventually managed to get in the car, adjusted the seat and all the mirrors and lowered the steering wheel. The engine roared to life, there was a little gas in the tank, but not much buy the looks of the fuel counter.

"IF you go to the main road and turn left, we'll get some gas and go for lunch. The indicator is on the left, by the way." Carlisle smiled.

"Are you teasing me?" I asked innocently.

"Not at all." He switched on the radio quietly and I made the left turn and drove on for a few miles before finding the gas station and filling up at the pump. It cpst me a small fortune to fill the tank to the top, but Carlisle said the gas would go a long way if I went easy on the accelerator.

Going in to the station I paid for the gas and posted my letters in the small mailing box and went back out to the car and started the engine again.

"Where to now handsome?" I asked.

"To the main road and go right, then at the cross roads, go straight on. There's a small diner about an hour form here hear a lake with spectacular views." He smiled.

I nodded.

"Hokey dokey then, let's go!"

We drove along, talking about my family, Carlisle's family, work, the views and how quiet the road was. I was really a small country lane. But any car coming the other way wouldn't really want to mess with me, seeing as the vehicle I was driving was, in fact, huge!

We pulled up at the diner, parking was ok, as long as there were no other cars near buy and I could drive straight in the the space.

In the diner, we held hands and talked about random little things, like practical jokes Emmett had played on Jasper and Edward, how Rosalie and he were doing at college and the college plans the others had.

The food was very simple, but home made with loving care and delicous, the sort of food you would have at your grandmother's house in the school holidays.

After our lunch, Carlisle and I went for wonder around the lake. It started torain and get cold, the clouds filling the sky made it begin to get dark early so we headed back to my apartment, this time the parking was a little tricky. There was a space with cars either side and one behind the space, so I couldn't just drive through. I was finding it difficult to maneuver.

"Would you like me to park?" Carlisle offered. "I'm not teasing, I'm offering." He said, before I could ask if he was teasing me again.

"Yes please. I don't want angry neighbours shouting that I scratched their cars!"

We both got out the car and I watched as Carlisle expertly parked for me.

We got throught my apartment door and ended up in a hot shower as we were still cold and soaked through. The evening was spent in bed until Carlisle's phone went off several time before I told him to answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Alice, calm down, speak slowly." He said.

After a few moments he spoke again.

"I'll be home soon. Don't go any where until I get there. Thank you Alice." He hung up, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I Said, wrapping the sheet aroung my body and placing my arms around his shoulders.

"Alice as had some news, it's quite worrying." He said.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, it's to do with school. I need to get home and calm her down."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think it's best if I deal with this alone."

Carlisle turned to me and kissed me.

"You are a part of our family Sydney, but this is-"

"Private?" I asked.

"Not private, delicate and important. I'll call you when it's under control. Don't panic, it'll all be sorted in a few hours." I nodded and watched as he dressed.

"I love you. See you soon." He kissed my forehead and left. Then a few moments later, Duck came back out of hiding and jumped on the bed and sat on my lap, as if to say;I'm here for a cuddle.

After cuddling Duck for a few minutes, I stretched. My cell began to ring, I answered,I knew Carlisle didn't have his car, so I was hoping he was calling having forgotten about that little fact and was asking for a lift home.

"Hello?" I asked, with a smile.

"Hello Sydney? It's Bob from Mountain Rescue."

"Hey Bob, I haven't heard from you in a while, how are things?"

"Sydney, we need you to pack up your kit and come to mountain base three, another one of the missing hikers was found toady, badly injured. We need all hands on deck tonight." Bob said, pinic and urgency in his voice.

"Ofcourse, I'm on my way, I'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you Sydney." Bob hung up and I quickly dressed in my thermals and clambered in to my mountainering gear, packed up my rescue and medical kit in my back pack and shoved in some energy bars and grabbed my cell and keys and headed out to my car.

Looking at the car, surely it was just a case of reversing to get out the parking space. Well, I hoped so.

Shoving the backpack in to the back seat I got in and reversed out and turned the wheel when I was out the space slightly, put the car indrive and went. I breathed a sigh of relief I hadn't dented or scratched another car. Reversing was never my strong point. My dad always said I could reverse in to things that were no where near where the car was and still manage to scratch it.

I made my way to mountain base three and abandoned my car where every one else had seemed to do the same.

I quickly rang Carlisle's cell, it went to voice mail after a few moments.

"Carlisle, it's my, Syd. I've been called out to the mountains, another hiker was found alive, we're searching for the others. I'll call you as soon as I'm home. Love you." I hung up and put the phone in my back pack and got out my head torch and reflective jacket which would inform people I was part of the team and a medic.

The air was alive with activity, buzzing even. In the dense forest opening at the base of the mountains, the black of the night was alive with artificial lights; police choppers, ambulances, mountain rescue. The lights on their modes of transport lit the dead night sky, dancing from blue to red to white.

We had briefing, and waited for the helicopters return, the thermal camera's would pick up body heat if the group was alive. They had been missing a week now, so if they were dead, the camera's wouldn't see them.

It had gone from a search and rescue operation, to a search and retrieve in a matter of hours, the second survivor reported finding several other bodies, and being chased by a hungry dirty, male with red eyes. Then our survivor died.

The police hadn't beleived him, until he gave the description of the other missing people, a more in depth description that the one the press had released.

A large gazebo with chillers had been set up as a make shift morgue until we could send the bodies to the hospital mortuary for further examination once we had found them.

Families and friends were gathered with further volunteers.

The chopper had returned with no information for us. It was now time for search and retrieval on foot.

It was raining and dark and cold. The entire team was tired and covered in mud.

Some how during the thunder storm, I had been separated from the group, I tripped and fell down a steep cliff like ditch in to a gully, that was when I found myself amongst the bodies.

I found them, the missing college kids.

I had also found the crazy red eyed guy that our now dead escapee had described.

I don't know what exactly happened in those fast moments that seemed so slow, and seemed to last for ever, but I do this; my body had somehow ended up lying at the foot of a large fir tree, battered and broken and bleeding heavily from wounds I had somehow received.

Then He was holding me in his arms, my blond God, my Carlisle.

"I'll make it go away Syd, I'll make the pain stop, for ever." His honey covered voice whispered to my bleeding and dying ears.

"Carlisle?" I could barely even whisper my goodbye as I felt my life force slowly but surely leaving my body. "I love you."

"Shhh, it's all going to be ok." He gently kissed my lips, then my neck, and I then felt the worst pain of my life, spreading through my body, sheer and excruciating agony that I can not describe in words.

Then it all went dark.


	18. Carlisle's Dilemma And The Actions He

A/N Own nothing Twilight related, just what you don't recognise and the plot line.

Thank you for the reviews and adds! keep them coming!!

THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY IN CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW.

Chapter Eighteen.

Carlisle's Dilemma And The Actions He Chose.

I had spent a wonderful and worry-free day with Sydney. We got back to her apartment after our walk around the lake and showered together and fell in to bed.

Every touch, every kiss and every embrace and movement was precious to me. Her skin was so soft and warm supple. Her eyes showed me her soul, and I could easily get lost wondering in them.

I kissed her again, beginning our love making again.

My phone went off several time before Sydney told me to answer it. So I did.

"Hello?" I said.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. Something terrible is going to happen. I need you here." She was in an awful state of panic.

"Alice, calm down, speak slowly."

"You need to come home now. We don't have much time Carlisle. I had a vision and it involves your future."

"I'll be home soon. Don't go any where untill I get there. Thank you Alice." I hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sydney Said, wrapping the sheet around her body and placing her arms around my shoulders.

"Alice as had some news, it's quite worrying." I said, hating that I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, it's to do with school. I need to get home and calm her down."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think it's best if I deal with this alone."

I turned to Sydney and kissed her.

"You are a part of our family Sydney, but this is-"

"Private?" she asked.

"Not private, delicate and important. I'll call you when it's under control. Don't panic, it'll all be sorted in a few hours."

She nodded and I dressed silently.

"I love you. See you soon." I placed a kiss on her forehead and left. As soon as I was out of sight and on the right trail home, I ran as fast as I could.

By the time I was in the house, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for my return.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked. Needing to know.

"The missing hikers, it is vampire, a wild vampire. The mountain rescue team are going looking for them, another got away."

I wanted to know the urgency of the matter, the walkers were dead, there was nothing any of us could do about it now. Alice had suspected a vampire, but she had no visions until now. Which is why she had been so worried earlier during the week.

"Carlisle, Sydney's going to retrieve the bodies and he's going to find her." She said to me.

"Will he bite?" I needed to know Sydney's fate. I could not allow her to face this existence for eternity, no matter how much I wanted to spend my years with her.

"No, he'll break her body Carlisle, she's going to die. I've seen it."

Alice's visions were never certain. This was something I needed to question.

"Have you seen it for sure?" I asked her urgently.

"Either she dies form injury, or you turn her."

I turned away.

"Carlisle." Jasper spoke. I turned to face my family once again, it felt like the weight of the world had suddenly crashed on to my weary shoulders.

"You love her, and she loves you. Either way Sydney is going to die. You have the chance to be happy and save her. You should take it." He said to me, his voice sending waves of calm over me. I shook them off and became angry at the situation. Why did it have to be this way? Death or an eternity like me? As a monster?

"You think that turning her will save her? Alice, there ahs to be something else. Focus."

"Carlisle, I have. This is it." She said to me.

"Carlisle, you need to make a choice. Can you live without her?" Edward spoke to me. My eldest, my voice of reason when all sanity in me failed.

"No I can't live with out her. But she shouldn't have to die. SHe should be able to live." I responded. "Alice, look harder." I strode out to the garden and sat on the steps.

I could not live with out Sydney, not now I had fallen so in love with her. Her scent had called to me, her heart beat had seduced me, she had captured me. It had taken to much to restrain my hunger, but I had managed.

If she lived through this, there would be no way I could stay here, even though I loved her, I could not ask her to give up the sunshine, nor could I ask her to give up her chances of children.I could not put her in that position.

I had been selfish when I took Edward as my companion, could I really take another life to fulfill my own desires?

"Yes, you can. Either way she will not survive this." Edward's voice filled the air as he sat next to me.

"Carlisle, she needs you, and the longer you leave her waiting the less chance you have at happiness." He told me.

"I can't subject her to this." I told him.

"At least go to her, don't leave her to die alone."

Edward had a point, no one should die alone. Dying is frightening and facing fear alone, when the end destination is unkown is a horror I once faced, alone.

"Carlisle! I've seen more." Alice rushed out.

"Will she live?" I asked urgently.

"No, either you turn her, or he will."

"Where is she?"

"About hundred feet up, in the heart of the forest, near the cliffs where the deer hide in the storms. Hurry Carlisle."

I ran, faster than I ever have. My feet barely touching the ground as I dodged trees and bushes and fallen logs to rush to her Sydney's side.

No one should ever have to die alone, and she wasn't going to just die, she was going to die and come back in agony.

If Sydney is to be turned, it is to be by myself and by no other.

I could not get my speed up higher than it already was, I just hoped that I got there in time.

I finally made it to where Alice said Sydney would be. I could smell her, the shampoo she used, the perfume she wore, and the blood that pumped through her body, which had now been spilt.

I saw him, the other vampire, he was toying with Sydney, flinging her small and delicate body as if she were a rag doll, letting her fall and then picking her up again and tossing her aside, licking any blood that trickled over her skin.

"STOP!" I shouted. He looked at me, smiled and threw her to the foot of the largest fir tree.

If I fought him, she would die from her wounds, unless he had already bitten her.

I focused for a moment on her heart beating, her blood. It smelt pure, there was no venom. Her heart was beating regularly, but slow. He ran towards me, and I ran as fast as I could in to him. I pushed him with all my might. His shoulders were in my tight grasp and I continued to run, pushing him forward. His body was pierced buy a broken tree trunk. He looked at me and smiled.

"If you want the humans, take them. Just let me have my fun with the doll." He sneered.

I twisted his neck left and right and left again, breaking and crushing each tiny bone and severing each nerve ending as I went.

"Carlisle, hurry!" Alice, Emmette, Jasper and Edward were suddenly by my side. I left the group and went to Sydney.

I held her in my arms.

"She's thinking how sorry she is that she'll never spend her life with you. Carlisle, don't let her slip away." Edward spoke softly to me before leaving me alone with Sydney to join the others.

"I'll make it go away Syd, I'll make the pain stop, for ever." I spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Her ears were bleeding. A sign of severe head and neck trauma.

"Carlisle?" She struggled to whisper. "I love you."

"Shhh, it's all going to be ok." I gently kissed my lips, then her neck, and that was when I did it, all sense left me as I bit down on her tender, pale neck. There was no venom to suck out, just one small bite would be enough, but her blood was so tempting and sweet, I could not muster the strength to pull away.

As I was being drawn in, taking away her life force, was when it happened.

Before my very eyes, I could see every time she smiled and laughed, I saw every kiss and remembered the very first time I touched and kissed her body, the very first time I lay in her bed with her.

Remembering how strong the love I had for Sydney took over my body, the hunger and temptation to give in to nature subsided as I held her body. Hearing her heart beat fade and smelling the venom working it's way quickly through her bloodstream and finally stopping at her heart.


	19. Waking Up For The Final Time

A/N Own nothing Twilight related, only what you do not recognise.

So, how many of you thought I was going to kill of Sydney? I admit I have a tendency to kill off characters, but that would make a boring sequel!! Last chapter of One Kiss From Fate! Hope you enjoy!!

Please review! I hope you don't find the last chapter too far fetched.

BACK TO SYDNEY'S POINT OF VIEW.

Chapter Nineteen.

Waking Up For The Final Time.

I woke up, the pain that had been taking over every inch of my body, the pain that had burnt my eyes, ears, mouth, every part of me, had now gone.

I looked up, at a ceiling. It was a high ceiling, with a fancy chandelier. It smelt nice, like grass, and all things natural and green. I could smell moss and rain.

I was definatley not in a hospital.

I sat up. I was in a library, on a cold and hard, cracked red leather couch. The old sort you see in antique shops.

The books, there were thousands of them, were old and musty. I could see all the titles from where I sat. I could see all the colours of the spines, the open window let in a breeze. I could smell something familiar. I could smell Carlisle.

I stood and turned to see him.

He sparkled, literally, sparkled gold and silver, like diamonds. His liquid golden eyes shone as he took me in.

I ran to him, and he ran to me.

"You're awake." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive, light and springy! If that's even a word!" I kissed him passionately and held him tight. I didn't want to let go.

"Carlisle, I had a nightmare." I said, still feeling as if I was dreaming

"It wasn't a nightmare Sydney. It was real. You're one of us now. And I'm sorry that you have this life, but I couldn't let you go. I couldn't loose you." He burried his face in my neck and held me tight. I was confused, but I was not going to let go just yet.

Carlisle pulled away and took my hand and walked me to the large open window.

We stood on the edge, balancing. It was a long drop down. Carlisle had always teased that he had his library in the large attic so as to get away from sibling rivalry. Now I knew it was true.

"It's very high up." I said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. We looked at each other for a few seconds.

"With my life." I answered.

He held my hand even tighter.

"Jump with me." He said, gently.

Now usually, I would have slapped a guy and left immediately, but for some reason, I trusted Carlilse, and trusted his judgment. I trusted I would never be hurt as long as I was with him.

I nodded.

Next thing I knew, we were falling. No, not falling, kind of gliding down to the ground, but with elegance.

Vibrant colours whizzed past my eyes, every thing seemed so clear, was I still dreaming, was I dead even?

We landed softly on our feet on the grass. I looked around and smiled, we were in one piece and the sounds and colours wee surrounding my senses. Slightly over whelming. Normally felling something like this, I would have fainted, but I was still conscious. At least, I thought so.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied, looking at me, still holding my hand in his.

"My throat, I fell like have dust lodged in my throat."

He smiled.

"You're thirsty. Let's hunt."

"Hunt?"

"Yes, for dinner. you must be hungry." He walked, taking me with him, our hands still clasped together.

We picked up pace and began running, faster than any car or roller coaster or plane could go.

the colours and sounds whizzed passed us and I smelt it. I suddenly stopped.

"I can smell..........." I began.

"What? What can you smell?" He asked me.

"I can smell, umm, meat. Like raw steak. It's making me really hungry."

"Follow the smell and do what feels natural to you." He let my hand go and I leapt off, running silently until I saw him, Bambi.

His ears pricked up and he sped off, I leapt after him and caught up with him easily, wrapping my arms around his neck, crashing us both to the ground and plunging my teeth in to his neck.

Bambi stopped struggling and finally his heart stopped. I stood up and wiped my mouth.

"Do you feel better?" Carlisle's voice said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face him.

"I just killed Bambi." I said, feeling a little numb.

"I know. But that's how we dine Sydney." He wiped a little droplet of blood from my lip with his thumb, and licked the blood off.

"This feels like a dream."

"It isn't. You were attacked by a vampire. He was going to turn you. I found you, and you were dying. I turned you myself. I'm sorry Sydney. I couldn't loose you."

All the memories came flooding back, the change in Carlisle's eyes from black to liquid gold and black again. his cold skin, my cat not going any where near him, his ability to be very quick and graceful and silent when moving. Never seeing his eat, taking tiny sips of coffee when he knew I was watching. The attack in the forest up the mountains, the way the bodies I fell on to had puncture wounds to the neck.

"It was all real." I muttered.

"Yes. I hope you can forgive me."

I looked in to his eyes, I saw his earnest appology and I kissed him.

"You promise you won't ever leave me?" i asked.

"I will never leave you Sydney, I could never leave you."

"I'm dead aren't I? To my parents and to my friends?"

"Yes, we couldn't run the risk of you possibly hurting them. Your parents and brother would have noticed the difference immediately."

"What have they been told?"

"One of the women we found looked a lot like you, but badly bruised and mutilated. The rescue team found her yesterday, it's been three days since you were parted from the rest of the team, the autopsy has been fixed so it's you. She was really a Jane Doe, but every one thinks you were parted from the team and took a bad fall."

"My parents must be devastated."

"They are."

"It's better this way though. I can spend my life with you."

"Yes."

"Something is troubling you."

"I fly out to forks next week for your funeral."

"I see."

"Your parents invited me, would you rather I stay?"

"No, go. My parents will need comfort and closure. Will you tell me how they are?"

"I will. When I spoke with your father, they had made the decision to move closer to your brother in California. The house is going up for sale this afternoon. They leave Forks On Thursday." I nodded.

"Will I ever be able to go back?"

"When we're sure no one will recognise you, we can go back."

"How long?"

"Alice saw you would ask, around thirty years. We move to Scotland soon, as soon as we can fly with out danger."

"I've never been to Scotland."

"It's nice, cloudy, wet, perfect for a coven of vampires."

I smiled at him.

Everything was going to take a lot of getting used to, like when Carlisle said Alice saw me asking about Forks.

The speed and sight and hearing would come easily, I would no longer fall over while wearing heels, which is plus.

The thirst, how ever, and being officially dead, would all take time. And time is something I now have a lot of.

Carlilse took my hand and kissed me.

"I have something to ask of you." He spoke.

"What is it?" I asked.

He got down on to one knee, held both my hands, I knew what was coming, so I smiled.

"Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

I knelt down in front of him.

"Yes." I said, kissing him.


End file.
